White Dragon Hitsugaya
by The British Hermit
Summary: Slowly, a white haired boy fell through the sky as rain splattered around him. Red trailed behind his body as sharp wind swept through his clothes. Closing bleary teal jewels, the boy allowed the gales to take him. The last thing he saw through his eyelids was bright, icy white light. Then it all went dark. Post TYBW Arc. Up for adoption. Reasons on my profile.
1. WDH Ch1: Prologue

**20/06/18 Edit: This story is now up for adoption. The reason for this as well as other things are explained in detail on my profile. If you wish to know more or adopt this story, please go there and read through what I've said. Have a nice day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 _ **'Zanpakuto thinking'**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

~~~1~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~1~~~

 _'Uuuuugggggggghhhhh...'_

Hitsugaya groaned inwardly at the thought of delivering paperwork to the Twelfth. He had asked his seventh-seat to do it but said Shinigami had conveniently gotten mauled by a Hollow and wasn't able to do the task. His sixth-seat had conveniently gotten into a fight with an Eleventh Division member and was currently in the Forth, so he couldn't do it. and his fifth-seat had conveniently jumped out of the window when he was asked and couldn't do it either. After having all of his seated members below Lieutenant level -Matsumoto had conveniently disappeared at the sight of paperwork- sent to either the Forth or out of the window Hitsugaya had called a Division meeting to find someone who was willing to visit the Twelfth. The memory of said meeting still made him grimace.

He had never seen such a large group of fully grown men and women run so fast in his life.

Hell. He'd never seen anything run that fast. They had been going at least three times the speed of Kurosaki. While he was in Bankai. With his hollow mask on.

 _ **'Master, you're over exaggerating. It's more like two,'**_ Hyorinmaru soooo~ helpfully imputed. The prodigy could practically see the amusement and pity drifting off the body of the normally graceful and wise dragon like a thick mist. Said incredibly~ powerful and serious dragon was now lounging around in their inner world, snorting at Hitsugaya's misery.

 _'You're such a sadist Hyorinmaru.'_

 _ **'Just remember that I'm part of**_ **your** _ **soul Master.'**_

 _'Fair point.'_

Ignoring Hyorinmaru's laughter, Hitsugaya eventually made it to the dreaded Twelfth Division. The rebuilding of the Twelfth and the Forth had been one of Seireitei's first priorities. They were, after all, two of the most fundamental and important Divisions in Soul Society as well as being two of the most targeted Divisions during the war with the Quincies. The prodigy still suffered nightmares of his experiences from over three months ago.

 _ **'Master...'**_

 _'I know, Hyorinmaru. I will try not to dwell on the past. It's just... difficult.'_

Purring, Hyorinmaru curled around his diminutive Master in an almost-hug. Smiling ever so slightly, Hitsugaya stroked the giant dragon's icy snout as he looked for Kurotsuchi.

He honestly hoped he wouldn't after the last time he was in a room alone with the man. The memory still sent shivers down his spine. Mental note, if you ever see Kurotsuchi holding a syringe with an unidentifiable substance inside, jump out of the nearest window you can find.

 _ **'What if there are no windows near you?'**_

 _'Bankai.'_

 _ **'... I think you have been spending to much time with the Kurosaki's, Master...'**_

 _'I neither agree with nor deny that statement.'_

Turning a corner, Hitsugaya found -to his misfortune- Kurotsuchi. Surprisingly, however, he went unnoticed by the madman.

'What is that lunatic doing?' the diminutive Captain thought, staring blankly as the 'lunatic' typed on a computer at such high speed's the prodigy was shocked the friction hadn't made his hands catch on fire.

'I believe that's a diagram of the Dangai, Master. Although...' Hyorinmaru responded as he looked intently at the large computer at the end of the room through his Master's eyes. 'It seems warped somehow. Almost like it's being stretched to the sides to the point of almost ripping.'

Hitsugaya was surprised to find this observation to be true. However, he didn't get much time to dwell on this fact as Akon -the third-seat- finally noticed him and walked over.

"Captain Hitsugaya. Was there something you needed?"

Snapping to attention, said Captain held the paperwork out.

"Many of my Division members had unfortunate accidents and were unable to deliver these. Not wanting to worsen their injuries I decided to deliver them myself," Hitsugaya stated while gesturing to the paperwork in his hand.

 _ **'Yes Master, because their injuries were caused by accidents and not their overwhelming fear of Kurotsuchi.'**_

 _'Hyorinmaru, shut up.'_

With a knowing glint in his eyes Akon relieved the Captain of his burdens.

"Thank you for coming all this way to deliver something so trivial. After all, you probably already have enough on your plate as it is."

This almost made the prodigy wince at how true that statement was. If only he knew.

"It was no problem at all. I have a lot I need to do so I'll be taking my leave. However, there is something I would like to know before I do so." Gesturing towards the diagram, Hitsugaya continued. "What's wrong with the Dangai?"

Akon smirked slightly. Of course the prodigy would know what the diagram was. Sighing, the third-seat decided to explain.

"A disturbance was discovered in the walls of the Dangai. An outside force seems to be trying to power it's way through and into Soul Society. Because of the Dangai's nature we are uncertain as to what this force may be or even if there is truly something trying to break in. We haven't had enough time to evaluate the seriousness of the situation which is what the Captain is currently trying to achieve."

Hitsugaya raised a white eyebrow.

"How long has this 'outside force' been trying to get in?"

"It was only noticeable a few days ago. However, if it truly is an outside force trying to break in then, judging on the rate at which it is currently moving, we believe it has been trying to get in for a few weeks now."

This information made Hitsugaya pause for a moment. He had been getting an odd feeling deep within his gut for a few weeks as well. Almost like nostalgia.

 _ **'We'll focus on that later, Master. For now just focus on getting as much information as possible.'**_

 _'Got it.'_

"Why have the other Captains not been informed? Surely the threat of another invasion is important enough for the Captains to be notified."

"Yes, that is true. However, many are still recovering from the war. The overwhelming amount of losses we suffered during the war affected everyone in a negative way and adding on to that temporary depression may cause it to become permanent or even break the individuals mind completely. After talking to Unohana, we decided to withhold the information for a little while, at least from those who are less stable."

Hitsugaya found himself wincing at that statement. A lot of officers who lost people to the Quincy attacks had to visit therapy to stabilise their minds. Even Hitsugaya had admitted to needing help, and not just for his experiences in the war. Everything that had happened to him, being called a freak, Kusaka, Momo and Aisen, and the wars had been piling onto him and he found that his mind was dangerously close to breaking completely from the stress. He had gotten much better over the past few months, but he was still unstable. This didn't stop him from working so much that Matsumoto was convinced he was possessed by some paperwork demon though.

"That is understandable. However, that isn't a valid enough reason to keep this information from the Captains and the Lieutenants. If there truly is an attack coming then we need to be ready, physically and mentally. I suggest that we have a joint Captain/Lieutenant meeting to discuss the possibilities and what we could do to prevent the threat that may or may not even be there at the earliest date possible."

Akon nodded. "I agree. We had already decided to discuss this matter in a meeting before you got here. It will be tomorrow, which will give us enough time to gather more data on the disturbance before we start bouncing possibilities. Now, is that all you needed, Captain Hitsugaya? I would love to stay and answer more of your questions but I'm afraid that if we leave him unoccupied for too long then the Captain will go Bankai in a fit of frustrated rage."

Chuckling slightly from the last comment -and how true his concern sounded. These Twelfth Division members have SO MUCH faith in their Captain-, Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes, that is all. I will be taking my leave now. Good day."

Nodding to each other, the two men -or one and a half men- went their separate ways before Kurotsuchi could even notice the prodigy's presence. Once outside the somewhat-rebuilt Division, Hitsugaya breathed an audible sigh of relief.

 _'I am so killing my Division members when I get my hands on them for leaving me with that job.'_

 _ **'But you have to admit, Master, that if you were in their position you would have done the exact same thing.'**_

 _'I know, that's why I'm pissed. How dare they steal my idea's.'_

As Hyorinmaru's laughter echoed around his mind, Hitsugaya decided to change the subject.

 _'So, what now?'_

 _ **'Football?'**_

 _'Paperwork it is, then.'_

After a lot of walking and a few shunpoes, the prodigy made it back to his Division. It seemed very quiet, but that was probably because all the members had fled in order to escape their Captain's wrath. Oh well, he could punish them all later. Eventually, Hitsugaya located his office and sat at his overflowing desk. Time for work.

~~~1~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~1~~~

Okay, now this was just getting ridiculous. The sun was starting to set and not a single Tenth Division member had returned to the Division. Not. One. To say Hitsugaya was angry was an understatement.

He was, frankly put, pissed.

 _ **'I don't blame them for not wanting to come back, master. After all, they are well aware of the job they left you to deal with.'**_

 _'Yes, I understand that. But what you need to understand is that since they are not in the Division they are not working. And that means that every minute they spend hiding makes us all another minute off schedule. The Tenth is known for always being on time with paperwork. Fearing the consequences of their actions is not a valid excuse for potentially ruining our reputation.'_

 _ **'That is true Master. However, tell me this. When has anyone important to us ever cared about our reputation?'**_

 _'... Fair point.'_

The prodigy picked up his brush, ready to continue working. However, he didn't get the chance. Footsteps were all he heard before hell broke loose.

"CAPTAIN! Squadrons Three, Nine and Five have been slaughtered in an ambush from Hollows. We need you in West Rukongai NOW!"

Looking up, Hitsugaya only glanced at the unseated officer's bloody appearance before getting up and sprinting out the doorway with the young woman at his side.

"Explain."

"Yes Sir! Squadrons Three and Nine had been patrolling near the West Gate in Rukongai when they felt strong Adhuchas-level spiritual pressures further away from the gate. They went to eliminate the threat but were ambushed. A few officers escaped to alert a nearby Squadron, Squadron Five of the threat but that Squadron is having difficulty as well. Last I heard there were 23 dead and 35 injured."

"Has the Forth been alerted?"

"Another officer went to alert them. Whether he made it there yet or not, I'm not sure."

"Why didn't you use Hell Butterflies?"

"One of the Hollows, a bird-like one, used these sharp feathers from it's wings to destroy every Butterfly we tried to send out. This Hollow had many others surrounding it in a protective ring which made us unable to destroy it. Every officer that tried was surrounded and killed. Another ring was made around all of the Squadrons who came to assist and made it almost impossible for us to send for help."

"I see. I'm guessing you only escaped because of openings your comrades made?"

"Yes. They sacrificed their lives to allow me and a few other officers to escape and alert those who could help. Three of the officers that tried to escape were killed holding Hollows off of us so we could get out safely."

Anger and grief bubbled in the diminutive Captain. Shoving it down for now, he continued his questions.

"Who else was notified of the situation?"

"One escapee went to alert Lieutenant Matsumoto, and another went for Squadron's Eight and Eleven from the Sixth and Ninth Divisions respectively who were nearby at the time."

"Understood."

After a few more minutes they made it to the Gate and after rushing through they eventually made it to the infested area. Standing on the Reishi particles in the air, Hitsugaya investigated the 'protective ring' and felt his rage grow tenfold at the sight he was gifted with.

It was a total massacre.

Bodies littered the grass, their blood soaking the ground and expressions showing the agony in which they had died in. Multiple Shinigami had their chests ripped open and their skulls crushed with pieces of brain and other organs spread around them like sick decorations. Screams of pain penetrated the air as officers were one by one picked off. Looking to his right Hitsugaya saw a woman fighting desperately to get out of an Adhuchas's grasp, her zampakuto laying uselessly in a pool of blood nearby. With a sickening crunch the top half of her torso was ripped off showing the white of rib bones and her severed spine before it was once again covered in red.

His subordinates. His subordinates were dying.

 _ **'Master.'**_

Understanding the hidden fury in the dragon's voice, Hitsugaya unsheathed his Zanpakuto and raised it to the air.

"Reign over the frosted heavens... Hyorinmaru."

Responding to the quiet command the sky turned dark with raging storm clouds. Ice protruded from the prodigy's long, now longer sword. As it formed a large dragon of ice, roaring with adrenaline and fury, Hitsugaya flicked his wrist and sent the beast at the nearest group of Hollows who froze on impact. With a loud bellow the small Captain flew into the fray, the blood of his enemies staining his clothes like paint. He backflipped over a nearing bear-like Adhuchas while swinging the chain on his sword in a wide arch, the crescent blade on the end freezing everything it cut. Getting the unspoken message, all of the surrounding officers backed away while carrying the injured in their arms. They didn't want to get caught in the cross-fire.

Spinning through the air, Hitsugaya sent ice copies of Hyorinmaru at a large group of Hollows while slashing through another. After sending a roundhouse kick to a large wolf-like Hollow's mask the Captain grabbed the chain of his blade and sent the latter shooting through another Adhuchas's face. Using an attacking Hollow's arm as a spring board the child prodigy shot into the bird-like Hollow mentioned in the brief report he had heard on the way to the battlefield. Ignoring the shots to his waist and shoulder he cut through the beast's mask with seeming ease. Turning he sent another ice dragon at three approaching Hollows while simultaneously swinging his crescent blade through the masks of two Hollows on his other side. Front flipping the prodigy let go of his blade and used his momentum to grab it's chain and send it through the head of an Adhuchas that was going to strike him from behind. Continuing this motion Hitsugaya flicked his wrist and cut a flying Hollow completely in half.

An icy sheen that had spread across the ground during the release of the prodigy's Zanpakuto spread up the legs of a large group of Hollows at said prodigy's command. With a flick of his wrist the ice shattered, the debree shooting into the masks of the rest of the Hollows. Hitsugaya spread his senses in order to make sure there were none hiding their presences. This was when he noticed a Hollow's Reiatsu in the woods nearby. Ignoring the calls of his subordinates about injuries he raced into the trees to follow the presence. Shunpoing through large branches he found the missing Hollow. Intent on finishing this as soon as possible Hitsugaya stabbed Hyorinmaru through the back of the fleeing beast's head, completely freezing it. With a sharp twist, the ice shattered, leaving the prodigy alone. Panting, the Captain looked up at the still stormy sky. Rain that he hadn't noticed before pelted him mercilessly, washing away the blood stuck to his flesh. As the sky cried for the losses they had suffered that day, Hitsugaya closed his eyes to hide their grief.

However, he couldn't mourn for long.

Dizziness and nausea swept through him in merciless wave, forcing him to collapse from exhaustion. Thunder rumbled around him. Lightning struck through the sky with loud cracks. Looking up, Hitsugaya saw the black clouds swirl around his area like the start of a tornado as light radiated from his body. Blurry eyes turned to their slowly disintegrating hand as even the blood pooling under his body glowed brightly. He briefly wondered if he was dying as his body broke apart. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice calling his name with desperation and fear before he disintegrated completely.

~~~1~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~1~~~

 _Slowly, a white-haired boy fell through the sky as rain splattered around him. Red trailed behind his body as sharp wind swept through his clothes. Closing bleary teal jewels, the boy allowed the gales to take him. The last thing he saw through his eyelids was bright, icy white light._

 _Then it all went dark._

~~~1~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~1~~~

"Why do you guy's keep using me as monster bait! I mean, I know I'm cute, but I don't need monsters drooling all over me with the rest of the guy's in the world!"

"Because, it's not like we can use you for anything else."

"EXCUSE ME!? I'm a wizard too you know you stupid cat."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't come crying to me when you need saving again."

"What!? You didn't even do anything you little-"

"Happy, Lucy. We can discuss this later. For now let's just focus on getting back to the guild."

"YES MAM!"

As his teammates argued, Natsu looked towards the horizon. Noticing his silence, Gray nudged the pyro.

"Oi, pinkie. Is something wrong? Your silence is freaking me out."

A tick mark appeared on 'pinkie's' head.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"Aaaannnnnddd he's back."

"Tsk, it's not like something was wrong anyways. I just got a weird feeling is all."

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And just what was this 'weird feeling'?"

Natsu scratched his head as he looked out into the distance. "I don't know. It was... icy. Powerful.

"Almost nostalgic."

~~~1~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~1~~~

 **A.N. Hi! I hope you liked the chapter. This is the first story I've ever written so it probably won't be any good, but I'll try my best to make it worth reading. I hope I don't disappoint any of you.**

 **Bye!**


	2. WDH Ch2: New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 2: New World

~~~2~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~2~~~

 _'Ow ow ow ow ow.'_

Hitsugaya groaned with pain upon waking up. Gritting his teeth, he opened his eyes and found himself in a forest.

 _'Wha...'_

As the diminutive captain started to stand, simultaniously grunting with the effort, he analysed his surroundings. He found some wierd squirrel-like creature staring at him from on top of a log.

 ** _'Master, are you all right?'_**

 _'Just peachy. Thank you for asking.'_

 ** _'There's no need to get sassy.'_**

 _'Sorry, but I can't help it. Not when I feel like I just got stepped on by Komomura's bankai.'_

 ** _'Now that would be amusing to watch.'_**

 _'Sadist. Anyways, where are we?'_

 ** _'No idea.'_**

 _'Wow Hyorinmaru, aren't you just the most useful~ zampakuto.'_

 ** _'Thank you. I try.'_**

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at the comment while continuing to stand. However, he stopped when he realised something.

Snapping his gaze back to the log he saw that the squirrel creature was still there, staring at him. He stared back. Soul Society didn't have any animals like the one before him. Plus, there was an odd reishi in the air. It felt different yet strangly familiar.

 ** _'We'll worry about that later Master. For now we have slightly bigger problems.'_**

 _'Like what?'_

 ** _'The fact that you're bleeding out.'_**

Looking down, Hitsugaya found that he was was indeed losing a fair amount of blood. However, that wasn't what caught his eye. Teal eyes widened at the sight of the prodigy's right arm, which happened to look very different.

The fact that it looked like it belonged to a different species being that difference.

Hitsugaya yelped and crawled over to a nearby pond. Looking at his reflection, he saw the extent of the change.

After moving his sleeve the boy saw that his arm had become slightly larger with soft white feathers covering it up to his shoulder. His fingernails had been replaced with sharp, ice like claws that looked as if they could rip through steel. As he stared, the captain could feel himself be filled with panick.

 _'Wha... What happened to me!?_

 ** _'Master, calm down.'_**

 _'I can't calm down! Not when I look like a cross between a swan and godzilla!'_

 ** _'I knew it was a bad idea to let you watch that human movie.'_**

 _'THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!?_

 ** _'Because yelling isn't going to get us anywhere. We have more important matters to take care of, like healing those wounds.'_**

Looking down once more, Hitsugaya found that he was still bleeding freely. Quickly, he muttered a healing kido to close the wounds so that he wouldn't pass out from blood loss.

 ** _'Once you close the more major wounds we should look around the area. Judging from what we've seen so farI believe it is safe to assume we are no longer in Soul Society. Or the Living World for that matter, seeing as there is to much reishi in the air. That makes figuring out where we are our first priority.'_**

 _'That makes sense.'_

 ** _'We should also avoid any people for now since we have no idea how they will react to your... unique appearance.'_**

 _'Agreed.'_

After 15 minutes of healing, Hitsugaya got up and started walking. He felt multiple eyes on him, probably from animals, although that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

 _'... I'm being stalked by that wierd chickmunk, aren't I?'_

 ** _'Yep.'_**

 _'... You know what? I honestly don't have the energy to chase it away.'_

 ** _'I'm not complaining. At least we'll have something to eat once we find shelter.'_**

 _'HYORINMARU I AM NOT EATING SOME BIZARRE MOUSE! WHO KNOWS WHERE IT'S BEEN!'_

Hyorinmaru laughed while the 'mouse' followed behind the white haired boy, oblivious to his inner conversation. This was going to be a long day.

~~~2~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~2~~~

"So, should we take another mission? I know we went on one yesterday but it didn't pay much and rent is due in a few days."

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza were sitting in the guild hall, discussing whether or not they should take another mission.

"Let's just take one already. It's not like we're gonna miss anything here."

Getting up, Natsu walked over to the request board to search for something with a decent pay.

Happy, who had flown over with Natsu, pointed at a mission for 500,000 jewel but was ignored. Instead the pyro picked up another mission, completely silent. Confused about the lack of noise, Happy flew up to take a look.

"Hmm. It says that a monster has been terrorising a village in the East. They want it killed for 600,000 jewel. That's... uh..."

"120,000 jewel each."

"Yeah, thanks Loopy."

"THE NAME'S LUCY CAT!"

"Whatever. Anyways, it looks like a fun job. You wanna take it Natsu?"

Happy waited for a response, but one never came. Natsu just stared at the mission.

"... We're taking this one."

Before Happy and the others could respond Natsu was already walking towards the bar where Mira was serving food.

"I wonder what's wrong with him."

"No idea. Let's just get this mission over and done with so I can go home and have a bath."

As Natsu placed the request on the counter, a rumble of approval sounded from deep within a molten volcano. Unheard by all.

~~~2~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~2~~~

"Uuugggghhh. I'm soo hungryyy. Need fooood."

"Aye."

"Quit your wining. We're almost at the village."

"Aww, come on Erza. You've gotta have some food hidden somewhere in that big wagon thing of yours-"

"KEEP YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF OF MY STUFF!"

"S-SORRY MAM!"

Lucy couldn't help but sweatdrop slightly as her teammates argued. Honestly, they had no idea what inside voices were. Turning, the blond decided to talk to Gray who happened to currently be the sanest person in their team. And that was a terrifying thought.

"So Gray, what are we going to do once we get to the village?"

"First we'll talk to the one who submitted the request and figure out what this monster looks like and where it was last seen. Once we do that we'll search the general area and see if Natsu can pick up anything."

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and Gray..."

"Yeah?"

"Your clothes."

"DAMNIT WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?"

Once Gray put his clothes on, the team continued walking until they spotted their destination on the outskirts of a large forest.

"YES! Come on Happy, maybe they'll have food!"

"AYE!"

Before the others could even say anything the duo rushed towards the town. Sighing in exasperation, the rest of the group followed.

It was then that they heard screams.

Running over, the wizards saw a group of monkey-like creatures holding multiple screaming women in their hands.

"Vulkens." Natsu said the name with disgust as he aspproached. Spotting him, the monsters ran into the forest while taking the women with them.

"HOLD IT!"

"Natsu, wai-" but it was to late. The pyro was already running after the stupid monkeys. Scowling, Erza -who was muttering something along the lines of "I swear I better get a larger cut for all the crap I have to deal with"- and the others ran after the moron.

"Wait, who are you people?!"

Looking back, Lucy smiled at thevillagers who had called out to them and held up her right hand for them to see.

"Don't worry! We're members of Fairy tail!"

Not waiting for a response she continued running. Eventually, the group made it into a clearing with the vulkens who grinned creepily as they surrounded the team. Setting his fist on fire, Natsu jumped up at one of the monsters. However, said monster blocked him using one of the kidnapped women. This caused Natsu to pull back just in time to avoid hitting the girl but also left him open to an attack, an opening the creature had every intention of exploiting. Pulling back it's other fist, the vulken hit the pyro into a tree.

"Natsu!"

Standing up, the dragon slayer wiped his mouth while grinning reassuringly at Lucy to show her he was fine.

Nodding back, the blond unsheathed her keys.

"All right you stupid monkeys, time to feel the pain. Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! TAURUS!"

Jabbing the key into the ground, a huge cow burst through the opened gate while mooing loudly. Turning, he compimented Lucy in her appearance.

"Looking as fine as ever Lucy. You're making me drool just looking at that sweet bod of yours."

"You can compliment me later. For now I need you to get rid of these vulkens."

Turning, Taurus unsheathed his large axe.

"Sure thing Lucy. Hey, maybe once I'm done here you can give me a smoooooch as a prize."

Ignoring the blond's spirit, the other wizards started fighting as well. Natsu, who once again set his fists aflame, practically flew into the vulkens. Dodging under the flying charred bodies of the defeated monkeys Erza and Taurus cut through multiple enemies, leaving Gray and Lucy to catch the falling women and lead them to safety.

Said blond smiled as she looked at the destruction her teammates had already caused.

 _'They never change. It's always hit first and then ask questions later.'_

Turning to check on Taurus's progress, Lucy's eyes widened.

There, behind her, was a vulken with it's fist raised, ready to crush her. And she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"LUCYYY!"

 _'Natsu.'_

He wouldn't make it in time. The vulken grinned as it brought it's fist down, time seeming to slow as it did so. Scrunching her eyes shut, Lucy braced herself for the impact.

But nothing came. Opening her eyes, the celestial wizard coun't have been more shocked with what she saw.

In front of her was a small, white haired child with a sword as long as his body sheathed on his back, blocking the creature's blow using his beast-like arm.

Swiftly, he swept the monkeys arm to the side before jumping up. Once he was level with the creatures face he twisted his body to the side and delivered a powerful side kick to it's head, sending it flying into a nearby tree. Using his momentum to turn, the boy seemingly teleported to another vulken whom was dealt with quickly after a strong punch to it's stomach. Using said vulken as a spring board the child back-flipped into the air before twisting and sending a roundhouse kick to the neck of another monkey who had been trying to sneak up on Taurus. Landing, the boy turned to the three downed monsters, apparently unaware of the squirrel holding onto his hair for dear life.

The wizards couldn't help but gape slightly at the skill shown by the child. After all, he had just single-handedly defeated three vulkens with ease.

 _'Incredible. This child could be on par with Natsu and Gray. Maybe even myself.'_

As Erza thought this she noticed the boy sway slightly, alerting her of what he was about to do. Jumping forward, she just managed to catch the child before he collapsed.

"... Da... Damn... it..."

The warrior barely heard those last whispered words before the boy passed out, the blood leaking though his clothes staining her armour red.

~~~2~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~2~~~

 **A.N. Hi! It's me again with another chapter. I have this week off from school, meaning I can spend all day writing -which is exactly what I did today because I have no life- which is why this came out so fast. Once I'm back in school updates will probably become weekly so it won't always be like this. Sorry.** **This chapter is shorter then the last one, sadly, since I had no idea how else to end it. I hope it doesn't seem like it's lacking because of that. I swear I did my best. Anyways, thank you all so much for the support so far. I honestly can't believe so many people like this. It gives me confidence and makes me happier then you could even imagine :). Here are the responses to the reviews.**

 **TheTechnoMage: I'm so glad you liked the first chapter and think it has potential! I worked really hard on it so knowing people appreciate my work makes me very happy. I understand what you mean with making characters to OP. Don't worry, that won't be happening in this story because of very specific reasons. Thank you so much for the advice!**

 **Daisy Rhine: I'm glad you liked the action scenes. I'm trying to experiment early on so I know what I'm best at and what I should avoid. I added a small one in this chapter for you since you liked the other one so much. Don't worry, they will get better and longer later on in the story once I get the actual plot going.**

 **It will be a few chapters before the actual plot starts, so for now chapters may seem slightly short. But don't worry, I'm working on it. I hope you liked the chapter regardless of it's length and that I didn't disappoint you! Happy Halloween!**

 **Ja ne :D.**


	3. WDH Ch3: Take Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 3:

~~~3~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~3~~~

Poke.

In their inner world, Hyorinmaru stared at his sleeping Master.

Poke.

Hitsugaya shuffled slightly in the snow before falling back to sleep.

Poke. Poke.

 ** _'Master.'_**

Poke. Poke. Poke.

 ** _'Master.'_**

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

 ** _Maaaaasssttteeeeerrrrrr~...'_**

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-

 _'ALRIGHT I'M UP NOW STOP POKING ME!'_

 ** _'Finally. I've been trying to wake you for 5 minutes now.'_**

 _'Oh that's nice. But you know what's nicer? SLEEP!'_

 ** _'Don't be such a baby Master. You can sleep later, but for now you need to wake up.'_**

The prodigy rose a brow at the change of tone.

 _'May I ask why?'_

 ** _'You have visiters.'_**

Before he could ask what the Zanpakuto meant, Hitsugaya was forced out of their inner world and back to reality.

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes to find himself in a large room, lying in a white bed that was way to big for him. He tried to get up but instantly winced from pain. Lifting up the white sheet that had been draped on him with his feathered arm, the Captain saw his bandaged shoulder and waist. However, that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

 _'Hyorinmaru?'_

 ** _'Yes, Master?'_**

 _'Why is there a chickmunk lying on my stomach?'_

 ** _'Lunch.'_**

 _'WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH EATING THAT THING!?'_

Hitsugaya scowled as Hyorinmaru laughed-

"I see you're finally awake."

-And almost fell out of the bed at the sound of a female voice. Looking to his right the boy saw two beautiful women smiling at him, one with white hair and the other red. He stared.

Seemingly unaffected by the child's staring, the red haired lady continued.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, of the Fairy Tail guild. The woman next to me is Mira-Jane Strauss. My team and I transported you here, to Magnolia Hospital, after finding you injured in a forest East of Magnolia."

Blink. Blink.

'... Huh?'

"And my name is Makarov. I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail."

Once again Hitsugaya almost fell out of the bed at the sound of another voice. He looked over to his right but saw nothing except the two women.

"Down here."

Looking down the boy finally saw the 'guild master'. He was suprised at how small the man was.

 ** _'Oh look Master. Someone shorter than you. Now a lepricorn is going to fly through the window screaming about his 'Pot 'o' gold'.'_**

 _'Oh look Hyorinmaru, a sword. Now you can go stab yourself with it.'_

"May I ask for your name, boy?"

Hitsugaya had to restrain himself from growling at the man for calling him 'boy'.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Please address me as Hitsugaya."

Makarov, Erza and Mira each rose a brow at the authority in the child's voice. Obviously, he wasn't quite what they were used to.

"I see. Well then, Hitsugaya, do you know where your family is?"

"I don't have one."

"...Ah. I understand. Well then, this next question may seem a little odd but, have you trained in magic before?"

Hitsugaya blinked.

"Ma... gic? What's magic?"

The three adult's eyes widened slightly at the question, suprised that the boy didn't know what magic was.

"You don't know what magic is?"

The boy shook his head, causing Erza to explain.

"Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection."

 _'Like Reiatsu then.'_

 ** _'Actually, I think this 'Magic' of theirs is more similar to a Zanpakuto.'_**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 ** _'I'll explain later. For now just focus on what these people are saying.'_**

"Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic. This ten percent is known as Mages or Wizards."

 _'Wizards? What is this, Harry Potter?'_

 _ **'Why did I let you watch that human movie, why?**_ _'_

"There are many different types of Magic. You seem to possess one of them, called Takeover Magic, which is why your arm's appearance has changed."

Hitsugaya blinked.

"Takeover Magic?"

The woman with white hair, Mira, explained.

"Yes. It is the power to, essentially, 'take over' the power of an entity and use it to fight. One can only 'take over' the power of beings that they truly 'know'. In addition to this, Take Over can also be used to control another entity or another entity's abilities. One example of Take Over is Beast Soul, which is used by my brother.'

 _'I... guess that makes sense.'_

Erza stared at Hitsugaya, who stared back. After a few moments, though, the woman smiled slightly.

"You said you have no family, correct?"

"Correct."

"And I'm guessing you have no where to stay?"

Hitsugaya nodded.

"Well then. If that is the case, then why don't you join Fairy Tail?"

The boy blinked.

"... What?"

"I said 'why don't you join Fairy Tail?' We have wizards there who use Take Over Magic and who can teach you how to control it as well as a library so you can learn about other types of magic as well. We have lodgings at the guild, so you can stay there and you can also earn money by going on jobs. If you ask me that's better then sleeping in a forest."

Hitsugaya was lost for words. Join a Magic guild? Become a Wizard? Never in his life had he heard a more rediculous-

 ** _'Wait Master. She has a point.'_**

 _'What?'_

 ** _'Think about it. We are obviously no longer in Soul Society meaning the rules and regulations are different here. We know nothing about the customs here or even common knowledge that will probably be necessary in the long run. Plus, once we get back to Soul Society we can tell them all that we learnt about this place.'_**

 _'... It is true that there is no such thing as 'Magic' in Soul Society, so knowing about it may give us an advantage in another war.'_

 ** _'Exactly. While we're here we might as well learn as much as possible. Being in this 'guild' may help us with the process of gathering information and will also give us allies that we can learn from and rely on.'_**

"... Alright. I'll join your guild."

Erza's smile widened slightly, relief showing clearly in her eyes as Makarov and Mira grinned.

"Once you're ready to move we'll get you marked. For now just rest here."

Nodding to show his understanding, Hitsugaya watched as the three wizards left. What an adventful day.

~~~3~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~3~~~

Later that night, as Hitsugaya slept blissfully unaware of the squirrel resting on his face, Hyorinmaru looked down at the ice of there inner world. A deep rumple sounded from within the cold depths, impatience evident in it's tone. Bending down, the great dragon nuzzled the ice almost comfortingly.

 ** _'Soon, my friend. Soon.'_**

As the rumbling stopped, the Zanpakuto nuzzled down into his Master and slept.

~~~3~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~3~~~

 **A.N. Hi! Here's the next chapter. Once again, it isn't that long -mainly because I couldn't think of a better way to end it- but hopefully that hasn't affected the quality. Thank you all for the support on the last chapter. 6 reviews! I was practically bouncing when I saw that the chapter got that many. You guys are amazing! Here are the review responses.**

 **TheTechnoMage: I'm glad the last chapter wasn't disappointing, I was really worried it was. I'm suprised that you did what I'm doing as well, although I'm mainly doing it because I have a week off school and no life :). I was hoping to confuse everyone with the arm-thing, trust me there is a reason for it. Don't ever worry about correcting me when I spell something wrong, because I honestly don't mind. Hopefully I fixed those errors in this chapter. I'm so glad you like my version of a BleachxFairy Tail crossover. I'm trying to make it much different from the ones people usually see, although I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job. The plot will become obvious on a later date, so I wouldn't worry to much about it for now. I haven't decided on whether or not I'm going to have pairings in this story yet. Once I get more into the story I'll set up a poll for it, so don't worry. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far :D.**

 **GirlFish: Don't worry, you'll see. I have no idea when, but you'll see.**

 **Daisy Rhine: In all honesty I have no idea why I included the squirrel-thing. My brain is wierd and it just happened. Since you liked it though I decided to keep it in the story. I'm glad you're looking forward to the plot!**

 **ultima-owner: Yes. I believe it is.**

 **lilnightmare17: I'm glad you like the story so far! It makes me happy to know you think it's cool.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. This one was mainly conversation so I'm not sure how well it turned out but I tried my best! Since the squirrel-thing is now a part of the story (I still have no idea where it came from) feel free to give me name suggestions in the comments! Have a nice day!**

 **Ja ne.**


	4. WDH Ch4: Meeting The Guild

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 4: Meeting The Guild

~~~4~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~4~~~

 _'193, 194, 195, 196, 197, 198, 199, 200.'_

Hitsugaya stood up after finishing his push-ups, satisfied with how well his injuries had healed.

 ** _'Took you long enough.'_**

 _'Excuse me? I'd like to see you do better.'_

 ** _'Game on.'_**

 _'Hyorinmaru, you seem to be forgetting the small fact that YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ARMS!'_

 ** _'You can do anything if you just believe.'_**

 _'Believing can't change your anatomy.'_

 ** _'Spoken like a true non-believer.'_**

 _'Oh shut up.'_

 ** _'Telling half your soul to shut up. Master, are you sure you're not schizophrenic?'_**

 _'Hyorinmaru. Technically, EVERY SHINIGAMI CAN CLASS AS SCHIZOPHRENIC!'_

 ** _'Fair point.'_**

Rolling his eyes Hitsugaya started walking out of his room and through the halls of Magnolia Hospital, ignorant to the squirrel attached to the back of his head. It had been a few days since he had woken up in the building and, with the help of some secret healing kido, his injuries had completely healed.

 ** _'I'm suprised you weren't caught healing yourself, Master. After all, you weren't exactly being stealthy.'_**

The captain gasped mentally in mock-hurt. Trying -in vain- to hide the smirk quirking at the edges of his lips, the boy over-dramatically replied.

 _Oh, why must you hurt me so with your lack of faith!? My skills in stealth are incredible, no, inconceivable! The Second would be fighting to have me transfer to their Division!'_

 ** _'Oh, I'm sure Sui-Feng would be begging the head-captain to let you join her ranks. She could use a better lieutenant.'_**

Hitsugaya tried not to smirk at the Zanpakuto's sarcasm -although he failed miserably when he realised the truth in the last muttered statement- and focused back on navigating through the large hospital. Turning another corner he saw Mira walking towards him. Instantly, his smile vanished and was replaced with cold passiveness.

"Miss Strauss. It's good to see you again."

Said woman looked suprised to see him but smiled anyway.

"Mr Hitsugaya. I'm suprised to see you walking. After all, the doctors said you would be bedridden for at least a two weeks."

"I have my ways. So, now that I can walk I'm assuming you'll be taking me to your guild hall to be marked?"

"Yep! If you could follow me please."

Turning, Mira led the way out of the hospital and onto the streets of Magnolia with Hitsugaya following behind. Vaguely aware of the stares he was recieving from all he passed, the diminutive captain flicked his gaze over to the white haired woman at his side.

 _'This woman's Reiatsu is... odd.'_

 ** _'How so?'_**

 _'It feels similar to the strange Reiatsu in my arm, probably meaning she uses the same 'Magic', yet it also feels vastly different. It feels contained yet wild, like an animal that has been locked in a cage and is trying to claw it's way out.'_

 ** _'That's an interesting way of seeing it. However, I believe your analysise has one small flaw.'_**

 _'Oh? And what is that, pray tell?'_

 ** _'An animal is much to tame to describe this 'Magic' of hers. No, if you ask me it feels more like an enraged demon, waiting for the chance to unleash it's hellish rage upon it's next unfortunate victim.'_**

 _'Then in a way she's rather similar to us, isn't she?'_

With what could be considered a cruel smirk twisting his draconic face, Hyorinmaru agreed.

 ** _'Definitely.'_**

"So Hitsugaya, are you excited to meet the rest of Fairy Tail?" Mira asked, oblivious to said boy's previous mental converstation. He blinked back the image of Hyorinmaru before turning to the woman, his cold mask showing only nonchalance as he replied.

"It depends on how your fellow guild members react to my presence. I refuse to waste my time with those who judge others based on only appearance. I've gotten enough of that already."

Mira's smile turned understanding, well aware of the indiscernible whispers circulating around them.

"Please trust me when I say Fairy Tail is nothing like that. We always greet new members with open arms, regardless of their backround or appearance."

"I hope that is the case."

With that the two silenced, left with there own buzzing thoughts.

A few minutes passed until they finally reached there destination. Smilling, Mira looked down at her shorter companion who was looking at the guild with disspassionate teal eyes.

"We're here! The Master should be inside so once we're done getting you marked we can go talk to him. He'll help explain how the guild works as well as where certain areas are so you'll know where to go if you need anything."

"Hn."

Following after the white haired woman, Hitsugaya couldn't help but raise a brow at the noise coming from inside the guild. Once he entered the building, though, he visibly blanched.

They were worse than the Eleventh.

The whole hall was filled to the brim with yelling, fighting adults who for the most part all looked like they had been run over by trains. Many were flaring their Reiatsu and using their so-called 'Magic' in order to cause even more destruction.

"COME ON! DON'T YOU WANT TO A REAL MAN LIKE ME!?"

Hitsugaya almost winced at the volume of that shout, glaring slightly at the source. He happened to be a large man -Zaraki has some competition- with spiky white hair, much like the captain's, and a scar going over his right eye. However, what suprised the prodigy the most was the man's arm which had turned beast-like.

 _'Take Over Magic. He must be Miss Strauss's brother then.'_

 _ **'It appears so Master.**_ _'_

"OUT OF THE WAY ELFMAN!"

That time Hitsugaya did wince, and not only from the volume. Looking over, he saw a pink haired teen swat the large man -who had just been indirectly introduced as Elfman- out of the way like a fly using his _flaming fists_ as a _flying cat_ cheered him on. And people have the nerve to call _him_ weird. The child watched as the pyro flipped a table which happened to fly right into the face of another teen, this one with black hair. A tick mark appeared on said teens forehead.

"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING NATSU!"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STANDING STREAKER!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!? YOU WANNA FIGHT FLAMEBRAIN!?"

"Gray, your clothes."

"DAMNIT WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?"

Looking to the side, Hitsugaya saw the brown haired woman who had spoken. She also happened to be drinking a grotesque amount of alchohol that seemed to evaporate as soon as she drank it. After all, there was no way she could drink _that much_ without exploding from the sheer amount that she was practically inhaling.

 _'That woman is reminding me way to much of Matsumoto. Damn, just when I thought I'd get a break from that lazy nitwit.'_

 ** _'Hey, it could be worse. At least Erza and Mira haven't smothered you in their chests yet.'_**

 _'What do you mean, yet?'_

However, before the Zanpakuto could respond the captain was finally noticed.

"Oh, Mira! Who have you got there?"

Two middle-aged men approached the white haired pair, both smiling kindly yet curiously at Hitsugaya. One had blue, slicked back hair and stubble as well as black eyes and a wide grin. The other had his eyes closed with a pipe in his mouth and one of the wierdest, stupidest haircuts the prodigy had ever seen in his life. And he had lived a _long_ life.

"Hi Macao, Wakaba! This is Toshiro Hitsugaya, he's going to be joining Fairy Tail."

"Oh I see. Well it's nice to meet you, Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya scowled at the blue haired man -who he guessed was Macao- and snapped at him before he could stop himself.

"It's Hitsugaya to you."

Macao raised a brow, as did Wakaba, yet the grin never left his face.

"He's feisty, this one. He'll fit in perfectly. Well then, Toshiro, welcome to the guild!"

Once again Hitsugaya scowled, glaring at Wakaba.

"Woah, cool arm!"

The prodigy was startled at the voice, even more so when he felt an arm being draped over his shoulders. Reacting instantly and instinctively, the boy grabbed the offending appendage and threw the speaker into a wall with enough force to make a hole in it as a squirrel appeared out of no where and attacked the unfortunate soul.

Silence...

...

Then the yelling continued, only this time it was directed at Hitsugaya.

"Damn kid! You do not mess around!"

"Woah, you use Take Over Magic? That's awsome!"

"That was one manly throw kid!"

"You're joining our guild right?"

"What's with the squirrel?"

"AALLLLRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGHHHTTTTT!"

The pyro, Natsu, suddenly burst from the rubble that had fallen on him after he was thrown into the wall, flames radiating from his body in warm whisps before he ran up to the prodigy. Placing his hands on the shocked boy's shoulders, the teen gave him a toothy grin while ignoring the fuzz ball attached to his back.

"Now that was an impressive throw! 'Wouldn't have expected it from someone so small."

A tick mark appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead. It was his turn to yell.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL MORON!? YOU WANNA FIGHT!?"

Instead of being scared like most people, Natsu's grin just widened.

"Hell yeah I wanna fight! But first you gotta get your guild mark, then we can fight all you want!"

The captain felt like punching the teen, but refrained from doing so when he heard a giggle from behind him. Looking back he saw Mira laughing quietly.

"I told you, didn't I? Fairy Tail always greets new members with open arms, regardless of appearance or backround."

Walking forward, Mira turned and opened her arms out to the sides.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Hitsugaya!"

Said boy stared as the guild members grinned, all welcoming him in their own unique ways yet welcomed all the same. Deep inside him, he felt something crack slightly. So slight was it that he wasn't sure if it had actually even happened. Sighing, the diminutive captain put back on his icy facade which he had dropped at some point and looked back at the smiling adults.

"Let's just get me marked."

Smiling even wider, Mira led the prodigy over to Makarov and Erza to do just that.

 ** _'So Master. What do you think of these Wizards so far?'_**

 _'They're loud and annoying. In fact they're almost as bad as a completely wasted Eleventh Division. Yet... something tells me I should give them a chance. That there is much more to these people then meets the eye.'_

Somewhere, a blond in white smiled. She nodded approvingly, unseen by all on a high rooftop nearby.

~~~4~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~4~~~

Natsu watched as the white haired child walked away, confused. He had never met him before. He knew that. After all, his unique features and appearance were hard to forget. And yet... he felt like he had seen the boy before. He didn't know when, or where, he just knew that he was familiar.

He briefly remembered his nostagia from a few days ago, before the train of though disappeared as pain shot through his skull.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL YOU LITTLE FUZZ BALL!? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?"

After one last bite the squirrel ran after Hitsugaya, a tick mark appearing on Natsu's forehead.

"OI! DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!"

Gray watched confused as the pyro ran after the little monster before repeating his earlier question.

"Seriously, what's with the squirrel!?"

~~~4~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~4~~~

 **A.N. Hi! Here's the new chapter! I'm actually pretty proud of this one, although I'm not sure why. Another 6 reviews! You guys are AWESOME! I honestly can't believe so many people enjoy this story. Here are the review responses :).**

 **TheTechnoMage: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, even though it was short, and that you like what I'm doing with the Take Over thing. Trust me, it's supposed to be confusing so that when I reveal a certain fact about it then it will make that chapter more tense. Plus it will make for a good cliff hanger later on ;). I'm glad you also like squirrel-thing and Hyorinmaru because, like you said, it's good to have humour to fall back on. Thank you so much for the advice, I really appreciate it! Don't worry, I re-write my chapters at least twice before I post them so I'm always somewhat satisfied with them. If I need more time to write them I know that you and the other reviewers won't mind to much. Also, I've read a little bit of your story and trust me when I say it's not that surprising that people like it. You're a very good writer. See you next time :D.**

 **ultima-owner: You'll see ;).**

 **Daisy Rhine: I'm glad you like what I keep doing with Hyorinmaru and the squirrel. I absolutely love writing them :D. I don't know what gender squirrel-thing is either to be honest, but I think it going to be a boy. Companion, huh? Interesting. I've searched up a few names that somewhat mean that and I've found one that I really like, although I'm probably going to wait a while before deciding on an actual name. I love weird things too. They reflect my personality :). I'm glad you liked the last chapter and think Hyorinmaru is funny. I do too :).**

 **GirlFish: That's an interesting idea. I honestly don't know what squirrel thing is but I guess it would be funny to see Toshi's reaction to a squirrel with wings. Thank you for the sudden inspiration :D.**

 **narutocrazy101: I'm glad you like it :).**

 **lilnightmare17: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well :).**

 **Thank you all for your support! You have no idea how much it means to me :D. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a good day!**

 **Ja ne.**


	5. WDH Ch5: Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 5: Fight! Fight! Fight!

~~~5~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~5~~~

 ** _'Concentrate, Master.'_**

Oblivious to the squirrel watching him from outside the cave he was training in, Hitsugaya focused on the Magic in his arm. Placing his other hand above it, he slowly rapped his Reiatsu around the appendage in an invisible icy cacoon. Narrowing his eyes, the prodigy slowly started to try to compress the magic using his Reiatsu.

Pain flooded through his body but the captain ignored it as he tried to force the Magic through the rest of his being. He felt it compress slightly, causing him to give an agony filled grin and push harder. The fluctuating of the Magic was the only warning he got before it all went downhill.

The Magic exploded outwards in a very powerful, ice filled blast that sent Hitsugaya flying into the wall of the cave. He yelled out in pain as he felt his arm burn with the amount of power it had suddenly released. Groaning, the prodigy fell to his hands and knees on the floor and panted with the sudden exhaustion that filled him. Looking over, he saw that his right arm hadn't changed at all. Gritting his teeth the captain punched the ground in frustration, the action causing a small crater to form.

 _"DAMN IT!"_

 ** _'Master, calm down.'_**

The boy scrunched his eyes in frustration and attempted to take a few calming breaths. After a few minutes he sighed, opening his eyes.

 _'Thank you, Hyorinmaru.'_

 ** _'It's no problem, Master. I know it's difficult but you must be patient, getting angry isn't going to get us anywhere.'_**

 _'I... I know... It's just... we've been at this for three days now and we haven't shown any signs of progress with controlling this new power. I know that three days isn't that much time, and that it will take longer then that to fully develope these powers, but...'_

Hitsugaya felt the cold body of his Zanpakuto curl around him in a comforting swirl. Closing his eyes, the prodigy sunk into his inner world where he looked into the kind, blood-red eyes of his closest friend.

 ** _'But after the war your patience and psychological state has depleted. Trust me, Master, when I say that I understand. The losses during the Quincy attacks affected everyone, not just you. It will take time to recover fully but know that you have that time. I'm sure Matsumoto and the others will understand.'_**

The boy sighed, staring down as his beastly arm as he stroked the dragons scales.

 _'Why couldn't this all have happened after I recovered fully?'_

 ** _'I'm afraid the world isn't that fair, Master. But you don't have to worry, I'll be here to help you all the way.'_**

Hitsugaya looked up into the draconic face of his other half, and smiled.

 _'You better be.'_

After one last stroke, the prodigy opened his eyes to the cave he had been training in. He was about to continue said training before his stomach growled, causing him to blush slightly.

 ** _'I believe, Master, that it's time for a break.'_**

 _'... Yeah...'_

Standing up, the diminutive captain fixed the clothes he had been given by Mira consisting of a loose white tank top, dark green camo trowsers, black boots and black fingerless gloves. Walking over to the entrance of the cave the boy picked up the sword form of Hyorinmaru while a squirrel crawled up his leg and onto his shoulder. Looking over, he stared at the little fuzz ball.

 ** _'Hey look, maybe we don't have to go to the guild to get food after all. We have all the food we need right here.'_**

 _'HYORINMARU I AM NOT EATING A SQUIRREL AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!'_

 ** _'Damnit.'_**

The squirrel looked on in confusion as Hitsugaya scowled, unaware of his mental conversation. A few minutes passed with the group staying silent. Reaching up, the captain rubbed at his collarbone where his ice-white gulidmark was located. He was honestly suprised that the Fairy Tail members had accepted him so quickly regardless of his... predicament. The prodigy looked down at his right arm, the white feathers glistening in the mid-day light. He smiled, remembering what had happened after he got his guild mark.

Everyone had introduced themselves as Erza, Mira and Makarov explained how Magic guilds worked. As it turned out the squirrel really did not like Natsu, although it was pretty decent with everyone else. Hitsugaya chuckled slightly at the memories of all the fights they had gotten into with each other already, and how Natsu could never get the upperhand over the fuzzy rodent. As it turns out the squirrel is either really intelligent or Natsu is a total moron. Or both.

As he walked out of the forest he had been using for training the prodigy spotted the guild. After a few minutes he managed to make it there. Entering, the boy saw that Natsu was fighting with Gray. Again. As soon as hitsugaya walked in, however, the pyro grinned and turned away from the streaker, causing said 18-year-old to fall over. Walking over, the fire Wizard was about to say something but was stopped as a fuzzy bullet shot into his face.

"GAHHH! WHAT THE HELL MAN!? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?"

The squirrel bit the pinkette's head once more before jumping back on the prodigy's shoulder, acting as if it hadn't just attacked a man for seemingly no reason what-so-ever. Scowling, Natsu decided to ignore the fuzzball and turned his attention back to Hitsugaya. Said boy raised a brow.

"Was there something you needed, Dragneel?"

"Hell yeah there is!" the teen said before raising a fist and pointing at the diminutive captain.

"I wanna fight!"

Silence...

Hitsugaya couldn't help but blink at the teen and his sudden declaration.

"... May I ask why?"

Suprisingly, Natsu grinned.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanna see what you're made of, same as everyone else. You got a sword right? Why don't you show us what you can do with it? Unless, of course, you're scared."

Snap. _Ooooohhhhhhh boy_.

"What did you just say!? I am perfectly capable of beating you into the dirt!"

The pyro's grin widened.

"Prove it."

Hitsugaya scowled, narrowing his eyes on the pinkette. He wanted to fight? Fine then, he'll get a fight.

"You're on."

Natsu's face was practically splitting in half his grin was so wide.

"But wait! Hitsugaya has only just recently gained his powers!"

Natsu and Hitsugaya turned at the concerned voice belonging to Mira. She was looking at the prodigy with worry in her eyes, causing him to close his and sigh.

"You're right, Miss Strauss. I have only recently gained these new powers. However..."

Watching the boy look up, Mira was surprised to see the determination in his eyes.

"There is much more to me then you can even imagine. Trust me when I say this sword isn't for show."

Turning, the captain stared up at Natsu.

"This will be a one-on-one fight. All fighting techniques are allowed as long as you don't get help from an outside source. The first one to get knocked out or admit defeat loses. Deal?"

"Deal. Now then, let's take this outside."

A crowd formed almost impossibly fast around the area in which the fight was going to take place. Bets were already being made as people chatted excitedly about who they thought was going to win and who they wanted to win. It was a really hard choice, considering how no one knew basically anything about Hitsugaya while Natsu was notorious for being a very strong and destructive Wizard. It seemed almost unfair for them to fight.

The two males were standing at either end of the battle field, the prodigy looking on in apparent boredom and careful calculation as the pyro croached down slightly, eager to start fighting.

Makarov had to admit that he was very interested in this fight. Natsu was strong. Maybe not the strongest Wizard in Fairy Tail but that didn't mean he didn't have skill. He always rushed into fights with incredible energy and an almost unbeatable determination to win. However, Makarov wasn't about to name a winner yet. Hitsugaya held himself with a clear air of icy nonchalance and confidence, yet it was clear he wasn't arrogant. As soon as he stepped into the field he analysed every movement his opponent made, seemingly sizing him up and coming up with a plan before the battle even started. It was clear he had battle experience and an incredible amount of intelligence. This would surely be an interesting fight.

Standing off to the side with the squirrel the guild master raised a hand.

"Round one..."

Hitsugaya eased into a fighting stance, smirking invisibly.

'This should be fun.'

"START!"

Bringing his hand down, Makarov started the fight.

Instantly, Nastu raced forward with flaming fists. Yelling, the pyro brought his fist down for a punch only to have Hitsugaya jump up. The pinkette looked up, trying to locate his opponent before being sent flying forward by a harsh kick to the back of his head. He flew forward a couple of feet before flipping himself around and facing Hitsugaya who was finishing his frontflip. Said boy had his eyes narrowed, watching the pyro's every move. Natsu, not one to sit around and wait, jump forward and started a flurry of attacks. The prodigy dodged to the side of a jab that had been aimed at his head before ducking under a high flaming kick. As the leg passed over his head he grabbed it, suprising Natsu. Ignoring the pain caused by the flames the captain braced his feet and threw Natsu into the air. He then jumped up and delivered a backwards roundhouse kick to the pyro's stomach in mid air, causing the air to be forced out of said pyro's lungs as he flew back towards the ground. However, he managed to flip himself around just in time and used the flames from his hands to shoot himself back up to the captain. The two opponents traded blows in a brief skyward battle before allowing themselves to fall back to the ground. They eyed each other for a moment before jumping back into the battle.

Hitsugaya spun around Natsu's attacks before jumping up and delivering a side kick towards the pyro's head. Said pyro quickly raised his left arm and blocked the blow while being sent back a few feet in the process. Activating his magic, the dragon slayer roared at the prodigy, the spiralling flames burning said prodigy's clothes slightly as he leaped into the air to avoid the attack. Flipping forward and towards the pyro the captain sent an axe kick at his opponent who used both his arms to block, causing a small crater to form under his feet. Gritting his teeth, Natsu forced the smaller male off him and into the air before leaping upwards and sending a punch towards his chest. Hitsugaya brought both his arms up and blocked while getting sent back a few feet in the proccess. Flipping backwards the boy landed gracefully onto his feet, eyes still narrowed on the pinkette. Slowly, he stood up and began to circle his opponent like a shark. Stopping suddenly he leaped at the teen and, flipping his body upwards slightly so that he was horizontal, delivered a strong kick with both feet towards the pyro's face which sent said pyro back another few feet. Using his momentum from pushing off of the teen after delivering the kick the prodigy backflipped and landed back where he was before he attacked. Narrowed teal eyes studied their opponent who had once again stood up and was grinning at the prodigy.

"Damn. You're stronger then you look. I guess I really can't go easy on you, huh? But if I'm going to get serious, you need to too." Looking into those charcoal eyes, Hitsugaya saw that Natsu was no longer playing around. "Unsheath your sword, Toshiro."

Said boy scowled, anger building up from the pit of his stomach.

"It's Hitsugaya to you, Dragneel, and are you sure you can handle it? It isn't exactly a 'normal' sword."

The pyro grinned wider at that. "Oh, I assure you I can handle whatever you can dish out."

"Very well. Just remember..."

Gripping the hilt of Hyorinmaru, the captain drew the sword with determination in his eyes.

"I warned you."

Jumping forward, Hitsugaya swung the sword at the pyro's head who dodged with ony a second to spare, losing a few hairs in the process. Using the momentum of the swing the prodigy spun and sent a side kick at Natsu's head, sending him to the side before he flipped himself around and face the small captain once more. Said captain looked to his side at Natsu before rushing forward and sending a flurry of swinging attacks at the taller male. The pinkette managed to get away with only a few shallow cuts before sending a wing attack at Hitsugaya. Said boy gritted his teeth in pain from the flames before cuting them away and jumping high into the air. Instead of falling back down he released a bit of his Reiatsu which he solidified under his feet, making him look as if he were floating in mid air. Natsu gaped at this, stupified, causing Hitsugaya to smirk as he raised his sword towards the sky.

"I told you, didn't I?" High above, dark storm clouds began to form and swirl around the vecinity.

"This isn't a normal sword." Heavy snow began to fall from the sky as ice spread across the ground as a thin sheen.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru."

The wind howled like a thousand banshees as a fatally beautiful dragon of water and ice formed from Hitsugaya's sword, red eyes glistening like crimson jewels. Opening it's large jaws, the dragon roared so loud Natsu felt his ears would burst. Said pyro was looking up at Hyorinmaru with wide eyes.

"I-Is that... really a dragon...?"

As Natsu gaped, Makarov couldn't look away from the sight.

 _'That dragon... I wonder...'_

Smirking slightly, the prodigy flicked his weapon to the side causing the magestic beast to circle around the battlefield in large loops.

"Why are you so suprised? In a way, this is similar to the force you call 'Magic'."

After these words, the dragon swiftly turned and headed towards the pyro. Natsu yelled in pain as Hyorinmaru's large jaws snapped around his body, causing him to break it using his fire. However, as the dragon flew away it's serpentine body reformed before it turned towards Natsu once more. As the pinkette once again destroyed the dragon, Hitsugaya jumped down from the sky while simultaneously sending a wave of ice at his opponent. Natsu turned and smashed the ice, the pieces falling on the floor around him. Hitsugaya smirked. Perfect. The small captain flicked his wrist causing the shattered shards of ice to expand and solidify around the pyro's feet, trapping him. Using a jutting piece of ice as a spring board Hitsugaya launched himself at the pinkette. However, before his sword could connect Natsu released a vast amount of firey energy which blasted the captain back while also freeing him from his icy prison. Panting slightly, the two males locked gazes before launching themselves at each other once more.

Before they met Hitsugaya spun his body around while swinging the cresent bladed chain outwards to the side. Using the momentum of his spin the prodigy continued the spin until the chain met the pyro, wrapping itself around the teen in the process. Tensing his muscles the child swung Natsu around and into the guild hall's wall, the Fairy Tail members dodging out of the way in the process. Climbing out of the rubble Natsu set himself aflame and launched at Hitsugaya who swiftly dodged the teens blows. As he dodged, the prodigy felt Hyorinmaru rumble in his mind. He sounded... in pain.

 _'Hyorinmaru, what's wrong?'_

 ** _'I... Don't worry about it, Master. Just keep fighting.'_**

Still concerned but not one to doupt his partner, the captain backflipped out of the way of Natsu's next strike before leaping into the air. The pyro was about to follow but stopped when he realised he couldn't move. Looking down he saw ice wrapping itself around his legs. He was about to hit the ice with a flaming fist but knew he wouldn't be fast enough. The prodigy once again solidified his own Reiatsu under his feet and swung Hyorinmaru once more, unaware of what was about to happen. A large, roaring ice dragon flew towards Natsu, ready to finish the fight by encasing the teen in ice. Closer and closer the dragon flew as Hitsugaya felt and odd, terrifying sensation run through his body.

Something was wrong.

Closer and closer the dragon flew.

It was a few feet away from it's target now.

One foot.

A few inches.

A roar of pain filled Hitsugaya's mind before the magestic beast shattered, an inch away from the pyro.

The prodigy looked on in shock as his Zanpakuto cracked, agony filling his entire being.

The Reiatsu under his feet crumbled away, leaving him to fall to the ground.

He was vaguely aware of a pair of warm arms wrapping around him securely and shouts of alarm and concern, before it all went dark.

All he was left with was the cold as agony swept through his being.

~~~5~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~5~~~

 **A.N. Hi! Here's the new chapter. You have no idea how excited I was to write a fight scene between Natsu and Toshi. I've been wanting to do it for a while although I'm not sure how it turned since I pretty much skimmed through it for mistakes. Sorry if the fight was confusing because of that but in all honesty I enjoyed writing it so hopefully you enjoyed reading it. Here are the review responses.**

 **adislt: That's an interesting theory. In a way it would make quite a lot of sense since Toshiro's a shinigami and Natsu's brother is... well, no spoilers :). Sadly though, your theory isn't quite accurate although if you like I can make a side story like that once I'm done with this story for you ;). It will take a long time but I'm willing to do it.**

 **Daisy Rhine: I'm glad you liked the last chapter as much as I did! Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well. Also, I'm glad you like squirrel-thing. Hopefully you like the small part I gave it in this chapter.**

 **GirlFish: Oh so that's what you meant by exeed off-shoot! I didn't quite understand what you meant in your last review so thank you for explaining :D. That is indeed a very good idea. I haven't planned that far ahead in this story yet so hopefully I can fit your suggestion or something similar to your suggestion in at some point ;). Don't worry, you will find out about the truth of Toshi's Take Over at some point although it will probably be a LONG time before you get an explanation. Sorry, but it happens to be one of the main plot points and explaining it this early in the story will kind-of make the rest of the story a little boring. You will find out eventually, just not right now. I have an idea on how the Take Over will develop but, once again, it will be a while before you see how. Once again, Sorry :P.**

 **Ahurtrojo: I will and thank you :D.**

 **lilnightmare17: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well :).**

 **ultima-owner: It is kind-of like that, isn't it :D. No one knows how strong the squirrel is yet, not even me, but I'll figure it out :).**

 **Taicho-Toshiro Hitsugaya: I'm glad you like my story! Hopefully you liked this chapter as well :).**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! This chapter was fun to write, especially the fight scene. WHO EVER CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENED GET'S A FREE COOKIE! I don't know when I'll reveal what actually happened there. It might be in the next chapter, it might be at the end of the story. Who knows, but feel free to guess (I'm talking about the last part with Toshiro, by the way)! I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Ja ne.**


	6. WDH Ch6: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 6: Waking Up

~~~6~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~6~~~

"Woah! Hey, Toshiro! TOSHIRO!"

"What happened!?"

"Is he okay!?"

"Natsu, what did you DO!?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HE JUST COLLAPSED! TOSHIRO! HEY, TOSHIRO! WAKE UP!"

Natsu was shaking the boy frantically in his arms, yelling for him to wake up. Suddenly, a squirrel came out of nowhere and bit the pyro's hand.

"OW! HEY! YOUR FRIEND JUST COLLAPSED AND YOU'RE ATTACKING ME!? WHAT TYPE OF FRIEND ARE YOU!?"

"NATSU CALM DOWN!"

The pinkette flinched slightly at Makarov's shout. Turning with rage in his charcoal eyes and the white haired child still cradled in his arms the dragon slayer yelled back.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! NOT WHEN A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL IS HURT!"

"I UNDERSTAND THAT BUT YOUR YELLING ISN'T HELPING! WE NEED TO GET YOUNG HITSUGAYA SOME HELP, NOT SIT AROUND HERE SCREAMING IN HIS EAR WHEN THIS COULD BE SERIOUS!"

"Master, what do you suggest we do!?"

Makarov turned to his left to see a very concerned looking Erza staring at the small captain.

"We must take him to Porlyusica in the East Forest. She may know what to do. And..." The old master looked at Hitsugaya's sword, which lay on the ground with a large crack going along it's blade. "... Take take the sword with us. I don't know what happened but I think it's clear that young Hitsugaya was not the only one affected."

Nodding, the red haired Wizard picked up the sword as Makarov led the way through the East Forest, Hitsugaya still tucked safely in Natsu's arms as Mira, Gray, Elfman, Lucy and the squirrel followed behind him. As they ran, Natsu looked down at his cargo as Happy flew above his head.

 _'What was that? Toshiro's strong, that much is obvious. If that last ice dragon had reached me I would've lost, no doubts about that, yet it didn't. Why?'_

The Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes softened slightly as he looked at the young boy. His face had scrunched up in apparent pain while he unconsciously gripped tighter to the pyro's clothes.

 _'He looks so young and vulnerable like this. In fact, this is the most child-like he's looked since I met him. Completely different to how he was while we were fighting. '_

With determination in his eyes, Natsu turned to face the front of their group.

 _'But that doesn't matter. All that matters is the fact that he needs help. I'll ask what happened when he recovers.'_

As he thought this, the rest of the group all came to one conclusion.

 _'I'll help him.'_

After a few minutes, the group found a large tree house and quickly ran up to the door. Opening, said door revealed an old lady with pink hair, a red cloak and a perminent scowl that would put Ichigo Kurosaki's to shame. Porlyusica.

"Makarov. What brings you here this time, and with so many... people." She said the last word with unhidden disgust as she glared at the Fairy Tail members. However, as soon as Natsu stepped forward with Hitsugaya in his arms the woman's hostility vanished for the moment.

"Come inside and place the boy on the bed. I want a full description of what happened. Now."

Quickly rushing inside, Gray started the explanation.

"He and Natsu were fighting outside the guild hall with Natsu using his Magic. After a while Toshiro used this weird sword that produced ice dragons."

"I'm asuming this sword is what caused the odd weather from a few minutes ago?"

"Correct, mam." Erza stepped forward with the sword, the long crack on the blade impossible to not notice. Taking the sword, Porlyusica stared at the weapon before looking up once more.

"What did this dragon look like?"

"It was serpentine with red eyes and a body completely made of ice." Porlyusica's eyes narrowed.

"Did the boy ever mention anything about the dragon or the sword?"

"All he said was that it wasn't a normal sword. He also called it 'Hyorinmaru'." This caused the woman's eyes to widen slightly before they narrowed once more. Turning, the woman carefully placed the weapon on a table before turning to the now laying child.

"I will see what I can do for him, although it may take a while. For now just leave him here and go."

Natsu looked about to protest but was stopped by a bite to the ear.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Leave, Natsu." Said pyro looked over to Makarov.

"Toshiro's our friend! We can't just leave him!"

"I will stay. You go back to the guild and tell the others that Hitsugaya and I won't be returning for a while."

The pyro scowled at this and was about to start a yelling contest but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Gray shake his head.

"We can't do anything here. Let's just go back for now." Shaking slightly with rage but knowing the other teen was right the pinkette finally relented.

"... Alright, let's go."

As he walked through the door, Natsu looked back at Hitsugaya one last time before folowing after the rest of the group. Sighing, Makarov turned to look at the unconscious boy and smiled slightly.

"You've only been here a few days and you've already wormed yourself deep within all our hearts. But, in all honesty, I don't think anyone minds."

The old man turned to look at his long time friend who was examining the sword owned by the prodigy.

"I'm guessing you would like to know the rest of the story?"

"That would be appreciated."

Grinning, Makarov explained the fight in detail, the pride he felt for the two wizards obvious in his tone. After finishing the story, including what happened at the end, the old man looked to Porlyusica in expectation. She stared backed before sighing and closing her eyes.

"I don't know what happened with young Hitsugaya here. I've never had a case like this before. Since that is the case it may be better to wait until he wakes up to asked him if he knows what happened." Makarov's eyes saddened slightly.

"I'm guessing you want me to leave, then?"

"That would be best for now."

Nodding, the old master stood from his seat by the prodigy's bedside and, after one more concerned glance in his direction, left the tree house.

Once he was gone, Porlyusica looked back at the long crack on her patients sword before looking at said patient.

"Hyorinmaru, huh?" She smiled tightly.

"I guess it's finally time, isn't it?"

~~~6~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~6~~~

Pain -no, agony filled Hitsugaya's body mercilessly. His blood felt like thousands of white hot needles were flowing through his veins. He whimpered, not caring about how pathetic the sound was.

All he cared about was making the pain stop.

Suddenly, a cold calm filled his very being, calming his racing mind.

 _'Hyo... Hyorinmaru...?'_

The boy forced his eyes to slowly open, expecting blood red but was met with bright teal and white.

 ** _'It is time to wake up, young fledgling. There is someone waiting for you...'_**

And as the voice rang through his mind, he felt his grip on reality tighten as he was forced into the light.

Fire seared his eyes causing him to gasp in pain. The light. He couln't bear the light. The outside world then darkened, allowing him to gaze at his surroundings but found that his mind couldn't process it.

He saw a pink haired lady, her mouth moving but with no sound. He couldn't process the words, could only stare with confused, pain-filled teal eyes before the mental block was removed from his mind.

"... -How do you feel?"

"I- *cough*- fi-ine... Whe-ere... a-am I...?" It burned to speak. The pain starting to return although it was much more barable.

"You're in my treehouse. My name is Porlyusica, the medicinal advisor of Fairy Tail and long-time friend of Makarov who took you here with some other Fairy Tail Wizards after you collapsed during a fight."

Hitsugaya thought about that for a moment. Fight? What figh-

And that's when he remembered.

He had been fighting the Fire Dragon Slayer. He had released his Zanpakuto. Then there was pain and cold and-

"HYORINMARU-" The prodigy shot up only to almost scream in pain as boiling heat filled his every pore. Porlyusica quickly got up and gently pushed the groaning boy back onto the bed, scowl faced as usual.

"Calm down. child. Your sword is right here." Walking over to the table the woman picked up said weapon and carefully brought it over to Hitsugaya. At the sight of the sword the small captain immediately ignored the agony moving brought him and reached out for his most precious possession. Hesitantly, the woman handed the blade over. The captain's eyes widened heavily when he saw the crack along his sword. That was when horror overtook him, causing his body to shiver involuntarily.

There was no Reiatsu signiture.

What if... Hyorinmaru...

No, he couldn't have. He promised. He promised he would stay with him till the very end. He wouldn't leave him all alone, would he?

Hitsugaya felt the prickling of tears in the corners of his eyes at that thought.

Closing his eyes the boy dove back into inner world to look for the dragon. Down and down he dipped into he soul until he found the place he had been looking for. Opening his eyes, the prodigy was shocked to see his inner world was vastly different from when he was last in it.

A lot of the ice had melted.

Instead of the usual icy planes there was an iceburg infested ocean, the waters so cold they could give a normal person hypothermia in seconds. Luckily, he wasn't a normal person. Looking around deperately for his Zanpakuto, Hitsugaya saw an especially large block of ice the size of a small island with a large opening in the front. Running, he jumped from block to block until he reached his destination.

 _'HYORINMARU! ARE YOU HERE!? Please... PLEASE ANSWER ME!'_

He knew he was crying but he couldn't help though of losing hyorinmaru, he just couldn't bare it.

He couldn't... he couldn't lose anyone else.

Not after the war.

Not after Kusaka, and Momo, and...

Suddenly, Hitsugaya felt a comforting, familiar cold surround him. Looking up, he saw the blood red he had been looking for.

 ** _'Master...'_**

 _'Hyo-Hyorinmaru...'_

And just like that, the dam broke.

The captain sobbed uncontrollably in relief and pain and the strong grip around him tightened. He burried his face in the frosty scales he was so used to, repeating his closest friend's name over and over.

 _'Hyorin- *Sob* -Hyori-inmar-r-ru... Hyo- *Sob* -yorinmar-ru...'_

 ** _'I'm here, little one. I'm so, so sorry for scaring you. I'm so sorry.'_**

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Hitsugaya whimpering in the dragon's grasp as said dragon comforted him, although it was probably only around 15 minutes before the prodigy finally calmed down enough to speak in full sentences.

 _I thought... that you had been destroyed...'_

 ** _'I know, and I'm more sorry then you could ever realise. However, I had to stay here. If I had returned to the sword I would have been instantly destroyed.'_**

The captain's eyes widened to this as he looked up at his friend, silently asking what he meant. The Zanpakuto sighed.

 ** _'Master, do you remember what happened when you tried to mix your Reiatsu with the Magic in your arm?'_**

 _The boy nodded. 'The Magic kept pushing back until the pressure became to much and it exploded outwards. But what does that have to do...?'_

 ** _'Master, Reiatsu and Magic are incompatible. When they mix they start to push against each other, much like a magnet does against another magnet of the same type. This is because Magic has more energy on a molecular level and is therefore more reactant. During your fight with Natsu you used up what was left of your Reiatsu from Soul Society meaning the surrounding Magic could enter your body with little resistance. The only problem at first was that their was no way for the Magic to get to your soul where Magic usually resides. That is, until you released me.'_**

 _'Wha... What do you mean?'_

 ** _'Master, when you released me you exposed half of your soul, so the magic from both the surrounding area and your opponent was able to force it's way through my sword form. The intense pressure ended up cracking the sword and I was forced into our inner world which left the Magic with no resistance and allowed it to enter your body. This is what caused you immense pain. If it wasn't for your inner Magic the outside Magic would have consumed and destroyed your soul killing you.'_**

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 _'So... you're saying that I...'_

 ** _'If it wasn't for the Magic you already possess forcing the outside Magic out of your soul, you would have died.'_**

The prodigy was only vaguely aware of his widened eyes.

 _'How do you know all this?'_

 ** _'I've had a theory on Magic for a while now, ever since we read some books on it in the guild library and Miss Scarlet explained the basics of what Magic is. I'm not certain if my theory is completely correct but currently we have no other explanation.'_**

 _'So... does this mean I won't be able to use our powers?'_

 ** _'For now, no. However, they may be a way to transfer my soul to another object or to personify me like in the Zanpakuto Rebellion. For now. you must learn how to control and use your Magic.'_**

 _'But-'_

 ** _'No buts.'_** Hitsugaya flinched slightly at the harsher tone. Looking up, he saw the pure concern in his partners crimson eyes.

 ** _'I will not allow my Master to be hurt again, nor will I allow you to be utterly defenceless. We will find a way to control your Magic no matter what. This is our top priority.'_**

The prodigy stared at the dragon for a few moments before looking down and nodding. Hyorinmaru felt his heart soften at his Master's obidience and trust. Curling around him in the closest thing he could call a hug, the frozen beast whispered in the boy's ear.

 ** _'Thank you, Master. For trusting me.'_**

And with that, the captain opened his eyes to find himself back in the tree house, Porlyusica staring at him in.

"So, I'm guessing you want some sleep after the whole ordeal you went through?"

Nodding, Hitsugaya lifted a small fist up to rub the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I could use it."

~~~6~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~6~~~

Hyorinmaru looked around his Master's inner world, the frosty waters of the vast ocean lapping against the ice of his island.

 ** _'That Fire Dragon Slayer's Magic sure did a number on our inner world. We were lucky it didn't get any further into our soul, otherwise the damages may have become irreparable.'_**

The dragon looked down at the ice under his feet, rubbing his nose against it.

 ** _'Thank you, old friend. For your assistance.'_**

A deep rumble sounded from within the ice. The Zanpakuto could have sworn it was saying 'you're welcome'.

~~~6~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~6~~~

 **A.N. Hi! So here's chapter 6. I would have written this yesterday but I honestly didn't have the motivation. I mainly made this chapter today because there was something important I wanted you all to know. I'll give details after the review responses. Anyways, was my explanation alright? I don't know if it was confusing or not. If any part did confuse you then feel free to tell me and I'll try to explain without giving any spoilers. Anyways, here are the review responses.**

 **TheTechnoMage: I'm glad you liked the fight scene in the last chapter :D. I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm also glad I'm not the only one who worries about them. I'm glad you like squirrel and don't worry, it will be getting a bigger part next chapter (I think). The 'not fully recovered' is very important but as you can see isn't what limits Toshi's strength. It actually affects something else which is equally important. I wonder if you can guess what that is. Your guess on what happened was very interesting to read and I understand why you thought of it. For that, you get a nice big cookie :D. As you can see I may use Hyorinmaru's Zanpakuto Arc version in this story but not in the way you may be thinking of. It will be a while before I show you how it will be used but trust me when I say I think it will be worth it. The plot should also be starting in the next few chapters so you'll get an explanation soon ;). Hope you enjoyed!**

 **GirlFish: Natsu's heat Magic was partly to blame, so for that you get a nice big cookie :D. Hyorinmaru will most likely be getting a new form although I'm not sure what yet. He will also have something to do with the Take Over as well at some point which I'm looking forward to :3. The sword isn't really broken however it is broken enough so that Hyorinmaru cannot inhabit it meaning he will, in fact, either manifest himself in another way or will be locked away in Toshiro's inner world for the rest of the story. Can you guess which one :3?**

 **Daisy Rhine: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! The fight scene was really fun to write. I think you write fight scenes pretty well as well. Your guess was actually pretty close in a way but at the same time was the complete opposite of what happened which both confused me and made me laugh :D. For that, you get a super big cookie :). I hope you liked the explanation on what actually happened!**

 **lilnightmare17: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and are looking forward to the next one! Don't worry, I would never kill Hyorinmaru. He's a very important part of this story. When I read you review I decided (because I'm sadistic :3) to try and scare you by making it seem like Hyorinmaru died at first. Did it work? If so, I am both sorry and don't have any regrets. MUHAHAHA! (I think I'm turning into Don Kanonji or however you spell his name. What a terrifying thought o-o.)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I'm afraid that school is starting up once again tomorrow so uploads will now become weekly. I decided to get this chapter out because I wanted you all to know that and so that you don't start thinking I abandoned the story after only the 5th chapter. I would never do that, especially since so many people seem to like this story. I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Ja ne :D.**


	7. WDH Ch7: Loud Greetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 7: Loud Greetings

~~~7~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~7~~~

 ** _'Master, you can slow down you know.'_**

 _'I know.'_

 ** _'If you know then why are you eating like Kurotsuchi is about to come in and saw your legs off?'_**

 _''Cause 'm hungry.'_

 _ **'Oh Kami the hunger is making you lose brain cells. SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!'**_

 _'Hyorinmaru, no one can hear you.'_

 ** _'... Oh yeah. Hey, I could say whatever I want about anyone and they wouldn't even notice!'_**

 _'Hyorinmaru, could you please shut up and let me eat in peace?'_

 ** _'Wow, you really are losing brain cells if you think you can shut me up that easily.'_**

The boy rolled his eyes at his Zanpakuto as he finished the small meal given to him by Porlyusica who had told him that once he finished his food he would be in good enough health to leave. Standing from the small bed he had been occupying for the last few days the captain was about to find the woman to say goodbye before his eyes caught a familiar object. The long sword layed glistening in the sunlight that was peeking through the window, the large crack along it's length more than visible in contrast to the stainless metal of the blade.

His sword.

Hesitantly, Hitsugaya walked over and carefully picked the weapon up. Seeing the familiar sword yet not sensing the spirit inside sent chills up the boy's spince, something that rarely ever happened. It was like it had reverted back into it's Asauchi form.

He knew the sword no longer held his Zanpakuto. He knew that there was probably no way to fix the sword. And yet... he found the thought of leaving it behind almost as painful as the thought of leaving Hyorinmaru behind.

So the prodigy sheathed the sword and placed it upon his back.

 ** _'Master.'_**

 _'I know that it's stupid to be contemplating so much over a broken blade, but... I don't want to just drop it off somewhere and be done with it.'_

Deep in his soul, Hitsugaya felt Hyorinmaru smile fondly.

 ** _'There's nothing wrong with a little sentimentality. Besides, it's not like the sword is completely useless since we can still use it to fight. It just won't be able to channel any of our power.'_**

Nodding slightly, Hitsugaya looked around the small room he had been staying in one last time before walking outside to where Porlyusica was. Said woman turned slightly when she heard the door open and close and stared at the boy now standing in front of her. Before she could say anything, the prodigy bowed low.

"Thank you for your assisstance Miss Porlyusica. I will be taking my leave now if you don't mind."

The woman was slightly suprised at the politeness shown.

 _'This boy is quite different from those other Fairies.'_

"You may leave."

Bowing low once again the boy got up and started walking in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild. Porlyusica gazed at the small child as he left, eyebrow raised.

 _'Makarov has his work cut out for him. That child has the eyes of a soldier with more battle experience then most fully grown Wizards and the air of a leader. Where does that man find these kids?'_

Deep in the forest, Hitsugaya looked down at his right arm. The soft looking white feathers contrasted quite humourously with the sharp icy claws that replaced the boy's fingernails.

 _'I guess I should start learning how to control this power, shouldn't I?'_

 ** _'Yes Master. However, I'm afraid you may have more difficulty then normal Wizards with controlling the power.'_**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 ** _'Master, the main difference between Magic and Reiatsu is that Magic is constantly molecularly energised. Tell me, what are the stages of power for a Zanpakuto?'_**

 _'There are three power levels for Zanpakuto. Their sealed state, Shikai, and Bankai.'_

 ** _'Have you ever wondered why that is?'_**

In their inner world, the prodigy looked at Hyorinmaru with confusion evident in his teal eyes.

 ** _'Have you ever wondered why a Zanpakuto has three levels of power?'_**

 _'... W-Well...'_

 ** _'It is because Reiatsu does not start off energised. The molecules in Reiatsu normally have no energy in them, so no power is produced in a Zanpakuto's sealed form. However, us Zanpakuto can increase the energy in the molecules at will making Shikai and Bankai possible. Because of the amount of energy needed for these power levels to be reached each stage of power causes the Reiatsu molecules to move more, making it more difficult for Shinigami to use the more powerful stages of power and also making them more taxing on the body and dangerous to use. This is why very few Shinigami can accomplish Bankai, since using it when your body is not ready could rip their souls apart because the amount of movement in the Reiatsu molecules. This is also the reason for the timer on your Bankai.'_**

 _'What?'_

 ** _'You are young, Master, so your body has not fully developed. Extended use of Bankai could cause permanent damage to both your body and soul with the constant movement of the Reiatsu molecules. This is why, once the timer ends, your body must be forcibly matured so permanent damage is avoided.'_**

This revelation shocked the prodigy who had never known the reason for these extra features of his Bankai.

 ** _'Magic, however, is different. It is constantly energised meaning Wizards don't have any stages of power. When Wizards improve their Magic it is because their bodies and souls become more capable of letting their Magic flow through them without risk. This also means that all Wizards have a set amount of power that they are capable of producing, it is just extremely rare for them to be able to use their full amount of power and potential. Makarov happens to be one of these select few. It is because of this that Reiatsu and Magic are incompatible. The Magic is constantly trying to forcibly energise Reiatsu which is similar to it which causes the user of the Reiatsu's body and soul to start tearing themselves apart from the pressure. The Magic that was already in your body created a molecular wall which protected us from extreme damage but not before the outside Magic forced it's way into my sword form, breaking it. Are you following me?'_**

 _'Y-Yeah..'_

 ** _'Good. Your body is used to Reiatsu which energises at will, so using Magic which is constantly energised will be exceeding difficult for your body and soul to get used to. We haven't suffered any damage from your inner Magic yet because of it's dormant state but once it is activated the Magic will constantly flow through you, almost like a constantly activated Shikai or Bankai. So, before we try to activate your Magic you should train with the Fairy Tail Wizards while allowing their Magic to flow through you so you can adjust to the change before activating your own magic. Since you are already capable of Bankai and can now handle extended use of it your body should adjust fairly quickly, most likely in the span of a week. Maybe less depending on how much training you do.'_**

 _'Understood. However, what should I do in the mean time? Without my Reiatsu or the ability to use Magic I'm basically defenceless.'_

 ** _'That is why I wished for you to keep your sword since sword fighting is one of your specialties. Your intelligence exceeds most grown men and women so I'm sure you can think of plenty of ways to defend yourself. Plus, when you graduated from the academy you were eligible to join any Division, meaning you have plenty of skills you can use to you advantage.'_**

Hitsugaya grinned mischeiviously at that.

 _'You're right about that.'_

 ** _'As usual.'_**

The prodigy chuckled silently at his Zanpakuto's comment while continuing on his way through the forest. Needless to say, he had a few ideas on how to use a few of his skill sets.

 ** _'You're such a sadist, Master.'_**

 _'Just remember the fact that you're a part of my soul, Hyorinmaru.'_

 ** _'Fair point.'_**

~~~7~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~7~~~

"OW! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU DEMON! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?"

"Yeah Natsu, what did you do to it?"

"NOTHING YOU STUPID CAT- OOOWWWWW!"

Lucy grimaced slightly as the squirrel bit exceptionally hard on the Dragon Slayers skull before jumping off and running away, Natsu yelling insults as he chased it around the room. The rest of the guild laughed at the now moderately familiar scene as Gray just stared confused at the little beast.

"Can someone please tell me what's up with the squirrel?"

His question went ignored as everyone continued to watch the show. It was then that Makarov walked in from the library, chuckling at the pyro's misfortune. He was greeted cheerfully by Mira as he walked over, Erza nodding to him in acknowledgement.

"Hi Master! How was your research?"

"Sadly, I wasn't able to find what I was looking for. But don't worry, I'll find a way to get the information I need. For now I think I'll just enjoy the show."

As he said this the laughter in the guild increased in volume as the squirrel jumped across tables to escape from the pissed Fire Wizard. It was then that it stopped and ducked, Natsu flying over it's head from the jumping attack he had tried, before running to the entrance of the guild. The Fairy Tail Members watched in suprise and delight as the little monster jumped on top of a familiar tuft of pure white hair as the owner casually walked inside, filling everyone with happiness.

"TOSHIRO!"

A tick mark appeared on said boy's forehead.

"It's Hitsugaya to you dragnee- GAH!"

The prodigy was shocked to find himself comepletely surrounded by the Wizards who were each spitting out questions at a thousand miles per hour.

"What happened to you?"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt at all?"

"Why did you pass out like that?"

"Where have you been?"

"What was up with your sword?"

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Could you please tell me what's up with the squirrel?"

"Ah, Hitsugaya my boy. How are you feeling?"

The diminutive captain looked down at the Guild Master, ignoring the questions of the others.

"I am fine, thank you. It seems that there was an unexpected development regarding my sword which caused me to black out. It won't happen again."

The old man smiled at the small boy, happy that he was alright.

"Well then, I think we should celebrate your return. DRINKS ARE ON ME!"

Cheers and laughter rang through the Guild as the Wizards filled their cups. Cana was especially happy.

"Thanks kid. Now I can drink as much as I want without having to worry about the cost," she had said before practically breathing in gallons of alcohol, reminding Hitsugaya suspiciously of Matsumoto. He shivered at the thought of two strawberry blond menaces.

The prodigy watched the Fairy Tail members drink, warmth filling his heart at the sight as a small, almost invisible smile crossed his lips.

 _'I'll ask one of them to train with me later. For now, I think I'll just try to enjoy myself as much as I can.'_

 ** _'Good, Master.'_**

"Come on, Toshiro! Let's CELEBRATE!"

Scolding the pyro, the captain walked over to the Fire Wizard's table.

Unaware of the many eyes on him.

~~~7~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~7~~~

Erza, Mira and Makarov smiled slightly at the sight of Hitsugaya's small show of happiness. They were warming him up it seemed, slowly but surely.

The only problem was, what would happen when they eventually broke down all of his walls?

The thought both intrigued and terrified the Wizard's.

As they thought, unaware of the eyes that watched over them all, Hyorinmaru rumbled deep within Hitsugaya's soul.

 _Soon._

~~~7~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~7~~~

 **A.N. Hi! Hope you all liked the chapter. It wasn't that long, sadly, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. I hope you all enjoyed it regardless of that. Here are the review responses.**

 **lilnightmare17: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry that Hitsugaya wont be using Hyorinmaru's powers but if he was able to then he probably would have been very OP, making it so that other characters wouldn't need to develop since Toshi was so powerful. Don't worry though, Hyorinmaru will be having another very important role which will become obvious later on it the story :).**

 **GirlFish: I'm glad my explanation didn't sound too far-fetched. I add on to it a bit in this chapter so it would make a bit more sense :). Toshiro's Take Over will be coming soon although, as you can see, I made it so that it would take a while since it wouldn't make much sense if he could use it immediately considering my theory on the difference between Reiatsu and Magic. Toshi will be gaining more draconic traits although, seeing as he already has a dragon Zanpakuto, they will probably just be traits he already had but more noticeable :D. It will be a while before you see which form Toshi will take but trust me when I say you are on the right track. The Fairy Tail members were very worried but luckily squirrel distracted them from their more dark thoughts. You'll see with Oracion Seis. You'll see ;).**

 **adislt: I'm glad you thought my theory was unique :). I expanded on it a bit this chapter. I know what you mean with how in a lot of BleachxFairy Tail crossovers Hyorinmaru becomes part of the Fairy Tail universe. You have to admit though that with Hyorinmaru being a dragon it is understandable that a lot of crossovers use him in that manner. It's just such a great opportunity :D!**

 **TheTechnoMage: I'm glad my explanation was okay. I decided to expand on it in this chapter. I'm also glad you like what I did with Toshi's character. It has always annoyed me how most characters in stories are never expanded upon because they're not the protagonist. I thought about it a lot and I decided that his reaction to the thought of losing Hyorinmaru probably would have been similar to how I portrayed it last chapter, since they seem closer then a normal Shinigami and Zanpakuto. Thank you for the advice on what to do with progress updates although I usually post chapters as soon as I finish writing them so I'm not sure how it would work with me :P. I will be putting very important updates on my profile so don't worry :D. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well :D.**

 **ultima-owner: Yep! I didn't want him to be OP since that would make it so that other characters wouldn't need to develop.**

 **Guest: I'm not quite sure what you were referring to in you last review but I'm just going to take it as a compliment. Thank you for reviewing :D!**  
 **Yue in the Stars: I'm so glad you love squirrel. It's really fun to write. I'm still accepting names for it by the way so if you have a suggestion for it then feel free to tell me. I'm glad you're enjoying my story :D.**

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar: I'm glad you like the story so far :). Don't worry about reviews. I like reading them but I won't ask anyone to give them if they don't want to. Thank you for the advice on how to correct spellings :). If I ever spell something wrong then don't be afraid to tell me. I honestly don't mind any corrections :D.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! 9 reviews! I can't believe so many people like this story. You all are wonderful and I hope you have a great day!**

 **Ja ne :D.**


	8. WDH Ch8: Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 8: Trust

~~~8~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~8~~~

"Hey, are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

"But you could get hurt-"

"I'm positive. Now attack me."

Easing into a battle stance, Hitsugaya stared into the slightly concerned eyes of Elfman Strauss. Said large man seemed to be analysing the small boy who had only recently returned from Porlyusica's.

"Look ki- I MEAN HITSUGAYA!" Elfman sweat dropped slightly at the intense glare he had received after saying what had now been deemed the 'forbidden word' by the guild. Many Fairy Tail members had almost pissed themselves when Natsu had called Hitsugaya a kid, the rest actually doing it to their utter humiliation.

Mental note. Never call Hitsugaya a kid to his face. The consequences are nightmare fuel.

Getting back to the topic at hand, the larger male ignored the death glares being sent to him and looked into those large teal eyes that had already been deemed just as scary as Erza's when they're angry. More so depending on what they are angry at.

"Look, you only recently returned from Porlyusica's. Fighting so soon after the incident could lead to you being seriously injured. Are you really sure you want to risk that?"

The boy scoffed, staring at Elfman with a raised brow and a look in his eyes that just screamed 'seriously?'.

"I am more than capable of handling a couple of injuries, Strauss. You should be more worried about yourself."

Said man looked confused at that, unaware of Hitsugaya's inner conversation.

 _'I wasn't sure at first, but this man is definitely related to Mira Strauss. Their Rei- Magic signatures are too similar to be a coincidence.'_

 ** _'I agree. Like his sister, his Magic seems almost alive with uncontrollable power and energy. However, his seems more beast-like and less developed.'_**

 _'That may cause him problems later on. If he can't control his powers then there is a chance he could hurt both himself and an ally without meaning to.'_

 ** _'Let's just hope this training can benefit him as well then, Master.'_**

Shaking away his thoughts, the prodigy focused back on the task at hand. Convincing Strauss to spar with him.

"Look, Strauss. I'm not asking you to spar with me on a silly whim. I won't tell you how but trust me when I say that this should, theoretically, help me learn how to use my magic without risk. It may also benefit you as well."

Strauss blanched. _'Theoretically?'_

The man was about to ask for more details, to ask why Hitsugaya was so... different, but when he looked into those teal jewels all questions stopped dead in his throat.

The boy looked into his eyes with a mixture of emotions so perfect for a Fairy Tail Wizard Elfman would've laughed if he could speak.

 _Determination._

 _Defiance._

 _Hope._

 _Loss._

 _'He definitely belongs in our guild.'_

"... Alright. Let's just get this over and done with."

The man could've sworn he saw the prodigy smile before the fight began.

Hitsugaya rushed forward with such speed he was barely visible before stopping in front of his shocked opponent and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Snapping out of his shock Elfman raised his arm and blocked the attack before pushing the boy away and launching an equally powerful punch towards his face. The prodigy dodged to the side of the fist before grabbing the unchanged arm with an iron grip and, after bracing his feet, launched the man into the cave wall where he himself had been forced into only days before by his Magic. A large dust cloud formed as the large male's body met hard rock, creating a crater. As Hitsugaya looked at the damage, Elfman quickly stood up and launched at his opponent, a trail of dust following behind him.

The two males sent a flurry of attacks at one another, each one slowly getting more powerful until they were hitting with enough force to crush a normal persons bones into dust. Luckily, they weren't exactly normal. Raising his fist, Elfman sent an exceptionally powerful punch towards the smaller males chest which was quickly blocked with his monstrous right arm. It was the first time Elfman had landed a direct punch on the limb and was surprised to find that it was like hitting and extremely strong block of ice, the feathers hardening on contact.

 _'Wha...?'_

Before he could think further, Hitsugaya twisted his body to deliver a strong kick to the man's side which sent him hurtling into another wall. Swiftly getting up, Elfman looked to his slight opponent in shock.

 _'What was that...?'_

"Activate your Magic, Strauss."

Said male stared into the boy's bright eyes in confusion. The determination in those jewels had grown tenfold as he flexed the fingers of his feathered right arm.

"Trust me."

Clenching his fists, the man ignored his curiosity.

 _'Later. I'll ask later.'_

"You sure you want me to?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright..."

Raising his fists, Elfman looked into his opponent's eyes with newly set determination as his Magic gathered in his arm.

"I hope you don't regret this."

And with that, his Magic burst forth and surrounded his right arm in a bright layer only Hitsugaya could see. A purple ring surrounded the limb, causing in to glow before it's form shifted. As the glow diminished, it revealed the arm to be slightly larger and metallic with power radiating from it in unseen waves.

"Beast Arm, Iron Bull!" Elfman yelled as he shot at the prodigy who raised his arms to block the flurry of attacks. The larger white haired male's attacks had grown in strength massively as he forced his petite opponent back a few feet. Narrowing his eyes, Hitsugaya pushed Elfman off and backed up a few feet before launching a series of his own attacks. The boy sent a few strong jabs at the taller man's stomach before jumping up and kneeing him in the jaw. Elfman stumbled slightly before attempting to punch the prodigy who twisted in the air before landing lightly on his outstretched arm. Turning, Hitsugaya sent a powerful kick to the large males face causing him to stumble as he back flipped elegantly onto the ground.

Looking up, the two white haired males stared each other down before racing at each other in a flurry of strong, bone crushing attacks. Dodging under another punch the prodigy did a sweeping kick, causing Elfman to fall over onto his back. Standing, Hitsugaya jumped into the air before delivering a drop kick on his opponent. Seeing the incoming attack, the large man rolled out of the way just in time as a crater was made where his head used to be. Quickly standing the taller male threw a punch towards his opponent's face. Turning, Hitsugaya quickly raised his right hand and caught the attack. Elfman went to back off, but was surprised when he couldn't. The prodigy gripped harder on the metallic hand, causing it to dent slightly and the bigger man to yell in pain. Gritting his teeth, the Take Over Wizard pushed against the prodigy causing him to slide back a few feet. With one final push, Elfman shoved the prodigy into the cave wall.

They stared at each other, unwavering, before Hitsugaya released the other male's hand.

"I think that is enough sparring for now. I can tell you're hungry."

Elfman was confused at first before he finally seemed to notice his stomach's growling. He smirked sheepishly, deactiveating his Magic.

"Oh, right. I didn't notice."

The prodigy raised a brow, a small smirk gracing his features.

"Really? It's been growling non stop for the past 10 minutes."

"It has? I guess I was really distracted with the fight."

Once again hiding his amusement behind a thick icy mask, the prodigy gestured towards the entrance of the cave.

"You should go get something to eat."

"Yeah. You coming?"

"No, there is something I still wish to do."

Shrugging, the taller male walked towards the exit of the cave. However, before he left, he spoke once again.

"You know, you're a lot stronger then you look. Super manly to. People are starting to ask questions about where you're from, and who you are."

The man turned slightly, one blue eye looking into teal with such seriousness Hitsugaya knew that whatever he said next, he truly meant it.

"The guild respects you, and so do I. We don't expect you to tell us anything about yourself, but know that if you want to then we're all willing to listen. Master Macarov, Erza, sis, everyone, we can all tell you're holding some sort of baggage under that facade you're so intent on keeping up and we want to help you carry it.

Because Fairy Tail is a family, and when one of us is sad, we're all sad. When one of us is happy, we're all happy. And when one of us is hurting, we're all hurting. Remember that."

And with that, the man left, leaving Hitsugaya alone in the cavern. He just stood there for a while, unmoving, before slowly walking over to his sheathed blade that rested against the one untouched wall. He sat, caressing the sword in his arms.

 ** _'Master...'_**

 _'...'_

 ** _'...'_**

 _'... The people here... there all idiots.'_

 ** _'...'_**

 _'I've only been a part of this world for a few days, not even a week, and yet they trust me.'_

Unconsciously, Hitsugaya felt his hand clench, blood dripping down the pale flesh of his palm.

 _'They don't know anything about me... Hell, they chose to not ask even after seeing me pass out for seemingly no reason. They... They choose to blindly trust me without any need, any reason to do so. Why...?'_

 ** _'...'_**

 _'They trust me... they trust me blindly just like we all trusted Aizen. I'm not even a part of their world, my only goal being to find a way home. So... why...?'_

 ** _'... You have a visitor, Master.'_**

Looking up, the boy saw a brown ball of fur saunter into the cave, completely at ease as it walked up to him. As it approached, Hitsugaya noticed a piece of cloth in it's mouth.

It put the cloth down by his feet, before looking up with expectant eyes.

 ** _'Take it, Master.'_**

...

Reaching down, slowly, the prodigy picked the fabric up and turned it around. He blinked at the now familiar picture that greeted him.

 ** _'These people, they're idiots, but they consider you family. They always greet new members with open arms, regardless of their background or appearance. Because...'_**

The captain felt his hands unclench, the small animal licking the blood away.

 _'Because...'_

Hitsugaya felt fatigue overcome him, the aftereffects of his fight finally making themselves known as he slowly drifted off.

 _'That's just the type of people they are...'_

As his head touched the ground, the squirrel walked out of the cave. As it walked back in, it saw a genuine smile on the prodigy's face as he lightly gripped the Fairy Tail emblem in his hand.

It dragged the blanket it stole from the guild over to the boy, draping it over him before curling up by his childish face and sleeping also, a few pink hairs hanging suspiciously from it's mouth.

~~~8~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~8~~~

Hyorinmaru smiled down at the sleeping form of his Master, curled up in a blanket with a squirrel by his side.

 _ **'After everything you went through, you deserve a family that won't betray you.'**_

Curling up in the icy planes of Hitsugaya's still reforming inner world, the dragon looked out over the vast oceans before veiling his crimson red eyes.

 ** _'Just for a little while, let's be happy.'_**

Somewhere deep within the ice, he heard a rumble of agreement before sleep overtook him as well.

~~~8~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~8~~~

Hitsugaya woke the next day feeling elated, more so then he had ever felt back in Soul Society. He yawned, for once having no nightmares or unpleasent dreams haunting his mind. Just a blankness that made all his worries seem none-existant, if only for a little while. Standing with a squirrel on his shoulder and the Fairy Tail emblem grasped in his hand, he walked out of the cave and in the direction of the guild.

He walked through the forest, for once having no conversations distracting him from the odd sight of the wildlife in the world he found himself in. He admired the flowers and animals that differed so much from what he was used to seeing.

He exited the forest.

He walked in the direction of the guild.

People stared at him, more specifically his guild mark, and mumbled among themselves. Their gazes almost seemed... pitying.

He looked over at the silhouette of the Fairy Tail guild, and his eyes widened at what he saw. He found himself lost for words for a few moments, before he finally managed to get his vocal cords working once more.

"Wha... WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUILD!?

Somewhere deep in his mind, something rumbled.

 _And so it begins._

~~~8~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~8~~~

 **A.N. Hi! Here's the next chapter. This one was actually kind-of difficult to write because I had no idea how to start it, but I think it went well in the end (hopefully, anyways :P). Here are the review responses.** **  
**

 **TheTechnoMage: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and how the story is progressing. I don't like to rush things which is why it's taking a while for the story to really begin. I'm glad you like the "What the hell is up with that squirrel" moments so much (I still have no idea where it came from, by the way :P). I think it would be hilarious to see you try to make a reference to it considering the fact that there are no squirrels in your story (I guess Nora would be a good substitute though :D). I'm glad my explanations made sense (My brain only works properly on school days too :P) and thank you so much for the advice. I will be taking it although it may be a while before I can since I have a lot of homework T^T.  
ultima-owner: Yes, yes he will. Actually, he already is.** **  
**

 **TheSmilingFallenAngel: That would make Hyorinmaru's day, wouldn't it XD? It hasn't got a name yet but your idea is close in a way ;). That is a very interesting theory and I see where you got it from. It's not quite accurate however you're on the right track :D. I wonder if you'll be able to figure it out...** **  
**

 **lilnightmare17: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well :).** **  
**

 **GirlFish: He does, doesn't he XD? That's a very interesting suggestion, I might use it once I figure out what it is myself :D. The squirrel does bite, but I assure you it can bite harder ;).** **  
**

 **Daisy Rhine: I'm glad you liked my explanation :D. It's always interesting to see peoples theories. I don't blame you for feeling bad for Natsu, I do too :).** **  
**

 **Spottedt** **alon Spottedstar: I'm a fast reader too :). I'm so glad you like the story and plot so far :D. I actually forgot about the Hollow so thank you for reminding me. It actually gives me a great idea although you probably won't see it for a LONG time. Sorry :P. And yes, the argument would be funny XD. You're on the right track with the mystery character. Thank you very much for the advice :). I'll try to make my paragraph's shorter although I probably won't be cutting fight scenes because I feel like that disrupts the flow.  
**

 **luminouslight1313: No one knows...** **  
**

 **Saisri: I'm sorry I disappointed you, however I have my reasons for doing what I did. If Tosh was able to use Hyorinmaru then he would be very powerful and make it so that other characters wouldn't have to develop. If they had someone who could destroy an entire city with just a flick of a wrist then the Fairy Tail members would have no reason to get stronger and therefore would ruin the plot for Fairy Tail. I'm sorry but I don't want that to happen. I hope that you can enjoy this story regardless of that and if you can't then I hope you can find a story you really do enjoy :).** **  
**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! So far this story has 44 reviews, 31 favourites and 58 follows which is absolutely incredible. I can't believe so many people actually enjoy this :D. So far I've only gotten 1 negative review which I'm very proud of. You are all wonderful and I hope you have a fabulous day!** **  
**

 **Ja ne :D.** **  
**

 **(P.S. The timeline will become obvious next chapter ;). I hope you all will enjoy what I've decided on :D!)**


	9. WDH Ch9: First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 9: First Impressions

~~~9~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~9~~~

Hitsugaya ran.

He ran so fast most people he passed were only able to catch a glimse of white -and maybe a small speck of brown- go by before they were almost swept off their feet by the following wind.

He ran and ran and ran, never once stopping to apologise to those he knocked off their feet. There was no time, and he was to focused on the Guild's mangled silhouette to notice the destruction he was causing anyways.

 ** _'Master. You need to calm down.'_**

 _'I am calm. It's just... the way the guild looks. It's... worrying.'_

A large smirk suddenly split across Hyorinmaru's face, causing suspicion in the diminutive captain.

 _'Hyorinmaru, what are you-'_

 ** _'Is the ice cold prodigal captain actually_** **worried** ** _about others? Why, I never thought I would see the day.'_**

Said prodigal captain instantly blushed slightly at his Zanpakuto's dramatised words.

 _'Wha- What are you talking about! I'm not concerned about anyone! Why should I worry about those stupid Fairy Tail members!?'_

He didn't think it was possible, but the dragon's smirk grew wider.

 ** _'Who said I was talking about the Fairy Tail members? If I remember correctly I never specified who I thought you were worried about.'_** This revelation caused the boys blush to deepen as he spluttered.

 _'Wha- Well I- Just- SHUT UP!'_

Ignoring the heat in his cheeks and his Zanpakuto's loud laughter, Hitsugaya finally reached the Guild. Looking up, his eyes widened at the sight.

It was horrible.

Large, steel bolts jutted out of the building from every angle, the Magic radiating from said bolts showing that it was a Wizard's work. The only question was...

Why?

Why did they do it?

 ** _'Master. The Magic, it feels similar to Dragneel's except it's more... well, metallic. I guess.'_**

 _'Gee, thank you_ sooo _much for the insight. If it wasn't for you I_ definitely _wouldn't have figured that out.'_

 ** _'There's no need for sarcasm.'_**

Hitsugaya was about to snort in reply, unable to keep the frustration out of his tone, before he finally seemed to realise who he was talking to. In their shared Inner World, Hyorinmaru looked almost... hurt by his Master's words, sending a pang of guilt through the boy's heart.

 _'Look, I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you.'_ The captain felt shameful for talking to his Zanpakuto- his _friend_ in such a manner, yet the dragon just smiled and coiled around the small male.

 ** _'It's alright. You're just worried.'_** Ignoring the teasing tone and the newly rekindled heat in his cheeks, the captain walked inside of the guild.

The hall was strangely barren, debree littering the floor and tables in a giant mess. But that wasn't what uneased the prodigy the most. No, what really uneased him, what sent strange chills up his spine that he hadn't felt in a long, _long_ time, was the utter silence unbefitting of the Fairy Tail Guild. It was... odd to say the least.

 _'It's way to quiet.'_

 ** _'I agr-'_**

"AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN GRAMPS! WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM TRASH OUR PLACE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

 ** _'Never mind...'_**

Snorting slightly in amusment -there was only one pinkette that could yell that loud if you didn't count Yachiru on a sugar high (which is, admittedly, one of the most terrifying things a person could ever be unfortunate enough to witness. Hell, even AIZEN was shaking the last time the pink blob had a bit too much which was hilarious to say the least)- Hitsugaya found the stairway leading to the guild's basement.

He actually spent a lot of time in the basement. Since barely anyone ever went down their it was the quietest place in the guild making it the perfect place for the prodigy to go if he needed silence. Or at least a place to calm down and stop himself from killing anyone. The Fairy Tail-er's could be VERY annoying if they wanted to be.

But enough of that.

Walking silently down the steps, the boy listened to the not-so-quiet-and-calm conversation going on between Natsu and the Guild Master.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOIN' OLD MAN!?"

"Keep your dress on. I gotta take a leak."

Hitsugaya, sweatdropping slightly at Makarov's intoxication, -which reminded him slightly of Matsumoto's late night drinking parties- side stepped said old man as he walked up the stairs.

Continuing down the steps the small captain finally caught sight of the Guild. Natsu, Ersa, Gray, Mira and... What was the blond's name again? She had never really introduced herself to him.

 ** _'I believe her name is Lucy, Master.'_**

 _'I see. Mind telling how you know that?'_

 ** _'Unlike you, Master, I actually pay attention when someone is talking to me/you. Saying that, you should probably try listening to what they're saying so we can figure out what happened.'_**

 _'Oh, right.'_

"IT'S NOT FAIR THOSE PHANTOM FREAKS STARTED IT!"

Hitsugaya blanched.

 _'Phantom... Freaks? Who...?'_

 ** _'... I have no clue Master...'_**

"I know but it doesn't matter."

"If the Master's decision is to not retaliate, then we must respect it."

Erza. Always the voice of reason when she's not trying to ask questions.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

The yell seemed to startle everyone in the guild as they looked at the prodigy, only just realising he was there. He looked extremely confused.

No sh*t.

"Oh! Hitsugaya, when did you get here?"

"Just now. Could you please explain to me why the guild looks like some odd piece of abstract art and why everyone is moping around in the basement like a bunch of weirdo's?"

Sweatdrop.

Hitsugaya. Always suprisingly blunt.

"Well, you see..."

~~~9~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~9~~~

"So let me get this straight. There is a Guild nearby, Phantom King or whatever the hell it's called, which has had a rivalry with Fairy Tail for a while now."

Nod.

"Last night, after everyone left the Guild for the night, you believe a Phantom member came and destroyed the Guild."

Nod.

"And you can't do anything about it because conflict between Guild's has been strictly forbidden by the Magical Central 46."

"What's Central 46?"

"A mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake that we will never speak of again. Understood?"

Vigorous nod.

"Alright then. I just have one question."

"Please. Ask away."

"Why are we in someone else's house?"

Blink.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Hitsugaya were sitting in a bedroom, for now ignoring the squirrel attached to the back of the prodigy's head. Said prodigy was sat by the window with his eyebrow raised, looking questioningly at the Wizards around the table.

"Since the guild has been attacked, we can asume there are Phantom members in town."

"They've probably found out where everyone in Fairy Tail lives by now."

 _'That's not creepy at all.'_

 ** _'Not at all.'_**

"That doesn't explain why we snuck through the window into this house."

"That's because-"

"Fairy Tail is kind of like my family-" Lucy stood in the now open doorway, smiling, with some weird snowman creature standing next to her. And then-

"THEY ENTERED MY HOUSE WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!"

-She threw a suitcase at Natsu's face.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

 _'Ain't that a great way to greet someone.'_

 ** _'At least we know whose house this is now.'_**

Hitsugaya blanched as he watched the Fairy Tail members interact, not sure if he should be amused, confused, spooked or running as far as he could away from there.

 ** _'Well we might as well enjoy the show.'_**

 _'I guess, but-'_

"Wait, TOSHIRO'S HERE TOO!?"

Tickmark.

"It's Hitsugaya to you!"

"GAH! SORRY!"

The prodigy growled slightly as the young woman cowered away before forcefully calming himself down.

"Yes. I'm here as well. I apologise for intruding but I honestly had no idea whose house this was when the others dragged me here. If it's too much trouble then I would be happy to stay on the roof."

 _'It's not like it would be the first time.'_

The diminutive captain shuddered slightly at the memory of when he had to stay in the human world with Matsumoto and the healer girl. He had never appreciated roofs more in his life.

"Oh, OH NO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT I WAS JUST SUPRISED BY YOUR PRESENCE AND I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT WHAT I WAS SAYIND AND YOU CAN TOTALLY STAY HERE AS LONG AS YOU WANT-"

The girl was flailing her arms dramatically, seemingly worried that she had said something wrong.

 ** _'I think she might be scared of you, Master.'_**

 _'Oh shut up.'_

"Calm down, I'm not mad or anything. It was just a suggestion which I'm completely fine with carrying out if housing us all becomes to much of a hassle."

"O-Oh! You don't have to worry about that! The others are always sneaking into my house even when I don't give them permission so I'm kind-of used to unexpected guests now."

Hitsugaya blanched.

"... How often do they sneak into your house?"

The girl was about to answer when she finally seemed to realise the others were going through her stuff.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING-"

 ** _'This girl seems like a nice enough person, at least.'_**

 _'I guess. She's loud but that's kind-of expected considering how the rest of the guild acts.'_

 ** _'Which is why the guild is so perfect for you.'_**

 _'Excuse me? I admit that I'm not the quietest when I'm angry but at least I know what an inside voice is.'_

 ** _'That's true. But you must also admit to the fact that you are just as crazy as the Fairy Tail Guild members. Maybe even more so.'_**

 _'Oh there's no question about that.'_

It was then that he felt it.

The same Magic he sensed at the Guild, making his body go tense.

Without any hesitation, the prodigy opened the window and jumped, the squirrel sat on his shoulder unfazed by the action.

~~~9~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~9~~~

Red eyes looked down from a high roof top at the calmly walking trio of Fairy Tail Wizards. They were chatting nonchalantly, not realising the danger they were in. He smirked.

What a bunch of weaklings.

With that thought in mind he jumped from the roof and sped towards the girl in the middle, his long black hair flowing behind him like a living shadow.

Closer.

She turned, shock in her eyes. The others hadn't noticed.

They didn't have enough time to set up a defence, nor even blink.

Smirk growing wider, the man activated his Magic, sending a large bolt of steel at the blue haired woman. But his smirk disappeared when a white arm blocked the blow.

Red met teal, alone in the street with only the trio there as witnesses to what was about to transpire.

"Fate sure has taken a different route with his appearance, hasn't it?"

Sat on another fooftop, a small creature watched, not seeming to notice the smiling blond stood next to it.

~~~9~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~9~~~

Lucy sighed, wallowing in the warm waters of her bath with Plue.

She had finally managed to gather the courage to talk to the white haired child that had recently joined their guild, and yet she had completely messed it up.

 _'He probably thinks I'm a total weirdo. Damnit, I really wanted to be friends!'_

She got out of the tub, dried herself, and changed into some different clothes.

 _'No one knows anything about him, we don't have to. Even someone as unexperienced as me could tell something was wrong with just one look into his eyes. They were so... mature. Dull, as if he pulled the curtains over his emotions. And then there's those moments when they glaze over, as if he isn't completely there.'_

She walked out of the bathroom.

 _'I'm usually a good judge of character, and yet I can't seem to figure him out.'_

"Okay Natsu, you're up. I'm all done."

She looked around, before noticing something was missing. Something that was supposed to be there.

"Where's Toshiro?"

~~~9~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~9~~~

 **A.N. Hi! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I was going to make it longer but I really liked how it ended so this is what you got. Sorry :P. I hope you liked it regardless of that fact. Here are the review responses.**

 **TheTechnoMage: Ha, I'm doing the same thing that you're doing XD. Instead of focusing on homework I've just been reading and writing :P. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I want you to know that I went back and corrected my spellings of Zanpakuto, Reiatsu and Aizen. I really wanted Tosh to be in Fairy Tail early on in the series but not too early which is why I started the story where I've started it. I also want to tell you one thing which I'll leave you to figure out. More control=More influence. Good luck trying to figure out what that means :D!**

 **ultima-owner: Yes. Yes he is.**

 **TheSmilingFallenAngel: I see. If that's the case you may like a certain announcement I'm making ;). Squirrel-thing _is_ suspicious, isn't it? I have and idea for it which I quite like although I'm not to sure about it yet. I'm glad you liked the fight scene with Elfmen. I like writing fight scenes :). Thank so much for the support and advice about negative reviews! Don't worry, I won't let negatives effect me or my writing unless what they don't like was actually an accident.**

 **lilnightmare17: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well :).**

 **Daisy Rhine: I have an idea for the Squirrel-Natsu-Blanket scene which you should see by the end of this arc ;). I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well!**

 **Spottedtalon Spottedstar: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and found it fun to read :D. Toshiro has been mad since he first woke up in Earthland and it's been building up quite a lot. You should be seeing the effects of that soon enough ;).**

 **Sedashi: MUHAHAHAHA (Don Kanonji would be proud of that laugh...). I'm evil for making you wait, aren't I :3? Well, at least this shows you're enjoying the story :D.**

 **Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon: I'm sorry about the cliché. I originally wasn't going to do it but then I decided that it might be better for Tosh to develop his powers along side the Fairy Tail members. This means they have a reason to train together, grow stronger and improve the bonds between them. Thank you for wishing me luck for this story and I wish you luck with yours as well :D. Oh, and also, I heard that you like stories with god-like protagonists. If so then you may like the story Change One Side, Change The Story by Ice Prince Hitsugaya. It should be in my favourites if you want to read it :D. If you find that you don't like my story then I hope that you will enjoy that one. Tosh is, after all, very god-like in it ;).**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I happen to have and announcement that you all may be happy about. At the end of each arc I'm planning to have a chapter containing a bunch of snippets and side events that could have happened during the span of that arc. If any of you have any suggestions or things you would like to read (for example, certain interactions between characters, how squirrel-thing stole that blanket from Natsu or anything else within a specific timeline) then feel free to either PM me or say so in a review. I will be more than happy to try to include your suggestions :D. Thank you for reading and I hope you all have an incredible day!**

 **Ja ne :D.**

 **(P.S. I think I'm going to start responding to all reviews apart from guest reviews privately from now on. Mainly because my A.N.'s are starting to get really long :P.)**


	10. WDH Ch10: Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 10: Who Are You?

~~~10~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~10~~~

"..."

"..."

Silence... Until...

"Who the f* K are you?"

Well, there goes any chance of this story being K rated. Thanks Gajeel.

"It's rude to ask for someone else's name without introducing yourself first."

Shadow Gear almost fell flat on their faces. _'SERIOUSLY!? WHO CARES ABOUT MANNERS IN A FIGHT!? AND WHERE DID HE EVEN COME FROM!?'_

As it turns out, Gajeel was thinking along the same lines. _'A Fairy Tail member with manners. Well, now I've seen it all. What's next, flying pigs and a talking fish?'_

"I'm Gajeel Redfox, Phantom Lord's Dragon Slayer. Now, are you going to tell me who the f* k you are or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

 _'This guy has the conversational skills of Kenpachi.'_

 ** _'So he's basically just like most of the Fairy Tail members?'_**

 _'I said this guy has conversational skills.'_

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I'm a new Fairy Tail member."

Gajeel smirked widely, causing Shadow Gear to take a few steps back.

"Oh really? Well, it doesn't matter either way. After all, you're just a ki-"

 _Snap._

Gajeel had no idea what had actually happened next. First he was looking down at his opponent. Then there was a sharp pain in his stomach as he flew back, the smaller male standing in the exact same place with his arm outstretched. Only one thought went through Shadow Gear's heads.

 _'He's going to die.'_

"First lesson, don't underestimate your opponent. You'll regret it." Slowly, Hitsugaya started walking towards Gajeel who quickly got up. Not one to wait for his opponent to make the first move, the man launched at the boy who swiftly blocked the strike with his sword ( _'When did he pull that out?_ '). Eyes obscured by his hair, the small captain continued to speak.

"Second lesson, don't call me a kid. You'll regret it." The two pushed off of each other before locking in another battle of strength. Smirking, the Iron Dragon Slayer sent iron bars at the three Shadow Gear members in order to distract his opponent.

To his surprise, however, he was quickly kicked back causing the direction of his attack to change and miss his desired targets. He flew back a few feet and before he could prepare himself Hitsugaya once again shot at him. Their eyes locked, the Iron Dragon Slayer felt himself freeze up for a second.

The prodigy's eyes were not teal at that moment. As he looked into those once bright jewels, chills went up the Dragon Slayer's spine. There was an eerie, unnatural smile on the boys face and a cheeriness to his tone that contrasted so oddly to his unhidden threat that it was almost terrifying.

"Third lesson, don't attack those a dragon cares about. You'll regret it." His voice sounded... distorted. As if he wasn't the only one who was speaking. He pushed away from the boy, trying to get a clear view of his eyes but wasn't able to as pain flared in his stomach.

The Iron Dragon Slayer was launched back, his feet dragging along the ground. Lifting his arm he sent bolts of metal at the child who swiftly jumped over them, causing the attack to smash into a staircase leading up to some higher up houses and debris to fly everywhere.

Twisting his body the boy landed on the side of a stone archway before pushing off for an aerial attack. Quickly, Gajeel jumped out of the way as the smaller male practically flew at him supernatural grace.

Without wasting a second of time the boy jumped out of the newly formed crater he had made where the Iron Dragon Slayer used to be and launched a flurry of attacks at the larger male. As they fought, a sound made it's way to Gajeel's ears, causing his eyes to widen slightly.

Laughter.

The kid was _laughing_.

It was a bubbly, childish laugh that contrasted oddly, _terrifyingly_ with the boy's killing intent. The sight was enough to make even the most experienced of fighters freeze up.

The fact that the child was laughing was a sharp stab to the man's ego, making him scowl.

"Why the hell are you laughing? Is this a joke to you?!"

He didn't think it was possible, but the child's smile grew wider. He just giggled as he sent attack after attack at the man.

Standing on a nearby roof, a blond looked down at the fight with an unreadable expression, the squirrel at her side doing the same.

"This is an interesting turn of events, isn't it? Fate sure has taken a much different path.

I'm not sure if I'm happy or not about it."

~~~10~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~10~~~

Footsteps rang in the silence of the night, deafeningly loud compared to the deathly quiet streets of Magnolia.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lucy searched frantically for a certain white haired captain, worried. Happy was flying above buildings, trying to catch sight of that tell-tale white hair that they had become accustomed to.

"Damnit, where did he go!? He just disappeared!"

"If we knew that then we wouldn't be running around like headless chickens, now, would we!?"

"Well- Just- SHUT UP!"

"Would you both be quiet!? You're arguing isn't getting us anywhere!"

Well sorry for opening my big mouth-"

"ENOUGH!"

Natsu, Gray and Lucy winced at the loud yell from Erza who was glaring at them ferociously.

"I understand that you're all worried but yelling at each other isn't going to get us anywhere. Right now Hitsugaya could be in danger so we need to find him, no matter what. Now, SEARCH!"

"YES MAM!"

Erza watched the three run off, sighing. Looking up, she stared at the half-moon that reminded her so much of the missing prodigy. Bright, mysterious, seemingly out of reach. She smirked slightly as she reminded herself of Galuna Island, where she and Natsu threw a spear into the sky to shatter the moon, but instead shattered the mask that covered it.

She hoped that, with time, they could also shatter the prodigy's mask and reveal his true self. It would take a long time, a very long time, but they were willing to wait.

Looking out onto the empty streets the beautiful woman sighed once again, closing her eyes.

 _'Hitsugaya, where did you go?'_

Up above, on another roof, a large man watched the Wizards search with bandaged eyes.

"The Wizard's, they're searching for their missing comrade with worry in their hearts."

Without warning, the man started bawling.

"HOW SAAADDDD!"

He sniffed, wiping his cheeks clean of tears.

"That Heartfilia girl is among them also, but now is not the time to capture her." He looked up at the moon as his body slowly started to distort.

"I must find Gajeel, and alert him of what the Master has discovered."

And with that, his body fazed away.

~~~10~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~10~~~

Levi was scared.

So were Jet and Droy, but they weren't as scared as her.

She was scared of the boy fighting before them with a strange man. She says 'boy' because, at that moment, she wasn't sure if she could call him Hitsugaya.

Because he was laughing.

He was _laughing_ as he fought, as if it was all just some sort of game to him.

And she was sure- no, _certain_ that he was no longer fighting for them.

The boy jumped over a metal bar that Gajeel had shot at him before rushing the larger male, sending a series of swipes at his face using his clawed right hand. Suddenly, though, he stopped. Looking up, he seemed to enter a sort of daze before he pouted.

"Awww~, the game's over."

Levi blanched.

 _'Game... over?'_

Suddenly, the boy smiled and disappeared. Levi didn't even get to turn around before she was out cold, same with Jet and Droy.

"Well, I should probably take these guys back to the guild. Don't wanna be caught after all." The boy was about to walk away before a thought suddenly seemed to strike him. Turning around, he stared right into the red eyes of the Dragon Slayer causing chills to run up the man's spine.

"Let's keep this between you and me, all right? Don't wanna give the game away before it even starts. See ya!"

And with that, the boy disappeared.

"Wha- HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Gajeel was about to give chase but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw a familiar face.

"Aria. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that the Master has found some interesting information pertaining to Fairy Tail that he believes you should hear. It's very important.

"Oh really? And why should I care about this 'important information?"

"I don't know the details, but, he says that he has sensed a strange presence in Magnolia. Fairy Tail, specifically."

"So?"

"This presence, it has the feeling of life and death. Light and darkness. It's a living contradiction.

And he wants it."

Erza was sure she saw the air distort as she walked onto another street, but when she looked again the air was normal. The only thing that was out of place was the rubble from destroyed parts of houses and the ground.

And yet the cause of the destruction was nowhere in sight.

~~~10~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~10~~~

White flashed among rooftops as the prodigy carried the Shadow Gear team to the front of the Fairy Tail Guild. He grinned as he placed them on the ground but immediately pouted as he felt a tug on his soul.

 _'Jeez old man. You're really impatient, aren't you? And after I went through all that trouble just to keep your pathetic partner safe.'_

A growl radiated throughout the still slowly reforming icy planes of Hitsugaya's inner world.

 ** _'Give my Master back his body otherwise I'll make you.'_**

 _'Wow, aren't we impatient.'_ Suddenly, the boy's face grew serious.

 _'You can't keep me locked up forever, you know. I'll gain control soon and when I do... '_

The boy gave a sickly sweet smile, filled with malice and killing intent.

 _'I'll destroy everything he loves. I'll force him to watch as his friends and family beg him for mercy. And then, while he screams in agony over their rotting corpses I'll sneak up behind him and crush his skull like an egg.'_

With a menacing, rage filled roar Hyorinmaru tugged the boy back into their inner world and locked him deep within the ice.

 _'Soon, Hyorinmaru. You can't protect your little Master from the truth forever.'_

And with that, the voice was gone, leaving Hitsugaya's eyes teal once more. As he collapsed onto the ground next to the three unconscious bodies of the Shadow Gear team, a blond and a squirrel watched from above.

"You should go to him." Not needing to be asked twice, the squirrel jumped down and sat by the prodigy's head. The blond smiled slightly at the sight before the smile was replaced with an unreadable look.

"Hitsugaya... Just who are you?"

As they asked this question, a red haired wizard called out in alarm as she finally found her missing comrade.

~~~10~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~10~~~

 **A.N. Hi! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It's not as long as some of the others but it has a lot of important information in it, some of which isn't quite as obvious as other parts ;). I'm sorry if some parts aren't very well written. While I was writing this chapter my sister was watching Stranger Things in the background so I was a little distracted (Oh, and if you don't know what Stranger Things is then I suggest you look it up on Netflix. You may like it :3.).**

 **The A.N. feels so empty now without any review responses... Oh well! I'm still taking suggestions for the snippets chapter that I mentions during the last chapter so if you have any then feel free to tell me :D. I will continue accepting suggestions unless I specifically say in an A.N. that I am no longer taking suggestions for a specific arc so fire away :3.**

 **Now then, I'm off to go watch Stanger Things until I fall asleep. Thank you for reading and I hope you all have an amazing day!**

 **Ja ne :D.**


	11. WDH Ch11: Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 11: Preparations

~~~11~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~11~~~

"Hitsugaya!"

Erza, not wasting a second, immediately rushed towards the unconscious boy and Shadow Gear team. Checking them over, she sighed in relief.

 _'None of them have any serious injuries. A few bruises here and there, maybe, but that's the worst of it.'_

Looking up, the woman searched the skies for Happy who -luckily- happened to fly over at that moment.

"Happy!" Turning at the call, the flying cat instantly flew over at the sight of the four Wizards laying unconscious on the ground, freaking out in the process.

"Erza! What happened?! Are they okay?! Are they hur- HAPPY!-" The cat flinched slightly at the yell, shutting his mouth to listen. In a much calmer voice, the Wizard relayed her orders.

"Go find Natsu and the others and bring them here. You should go alert the other Guild members of what is happening as well. Master Makarov is your first priority. Now GO!"

"A-AYE!"

The cat quickly flew off in search of the others, leaving the red head alone with the unconscious Wizards. Sighing, she looked pass the destroyed remains of the Guild Hall and towards the horizon.

 _'How did this happen? Was it Phantom? No, I can't make assumptions, that will only make things more difficult.'_

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that night, the beauty watched as the sun started to rise, tinting the sky stunning shades of pink and orange. The light reflected on her hair and face, making her seem to glow as Hitsugaya's white locks turned into a mix of pastel pink and orange.

 _'The sky, it's so beautiful. It's actually a little ironic._

 _The sky looks so peaceful, and yet I'm sure today won't be.'_

~~~11~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~11~~~

"Gajeel, my boy. I heard you fought with a rather interesting character today."

Back in Jose's private quarters, the Dragon Slayer tisked, still salty about how his fight had been interrupted. _'Right when it was starting to get interesting, too.'_

"What did you learn about the boy?"

"Nothing much. He never used any Magic except this one disappearing act he pulled. He's pretty darn strong, too, and merciless. 'Not sure what he's doing in with the Fairies. He'd do great in a Dark Guild."

"Is that so? Well then, is there anything else you learned?"

"Nope. Nothing."

The Phantom Master raised a brow.

"Nothing? Nothing interesting at all?"

"Nothing."

The two men stared at each other, both unyielding to the others gaze, before Jose finally sighed, nodding to the door.

"If that is all, then you may leave."

Gajeel walked away, his back turned so that the other male couldn't see his large smirk. _'Yeah, nothing that concerns you. After all, I'm the one who's gonna teach that brat a lesson he'll never forget for walking out in the middle of a fight.'_

As the door shut behind the dark haired male, the air warped before Aria showed himself.

"He's hiding something."

They were both silent for a few moments, before the Phantom Master smirked.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. After all, once I have that boy under my thumb I'll have all the information I wanted. Speaking of which, get the other elements ready to collect blondie and snowie. I want them here as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master."

And with that the man disappeared, leaving Jose to smirk to himself alone in the darkness of the room.

"This should be interesting, at least."

Darkness and death. Both of these elements were growing, festering, and spreading. And they weren't just coming from Phantom. Deep within a certain individual, a plague-like black was corrupting their soul. Slowly.

Unnoticed by all.

~~~11~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~11~~~

The Guild was silent, solemn, as Makarov looked at the four unconscious forms of his Guild members within the white walls of Magnolia Hospital.

His _children_.

Lucy looked on, lost. She was worried, sad, confused, and she had no idea what to do. No idea how to solve this situation.

And that scared her, but not any more than seeing Hitsugaya's unconscious form on a hospital bed in front of her, side by side with team Shadow Gear. Her friends, family, who -in her mind- had done absolutely nothing wrong.

And yet it was them lying in those blankets, oblivious to the disbelieving and worried stares of the others.

And then, without warning, Makarov crushed his cane into splinters. The look on his face was _murderous_.

"Master..."

"I can sense the Magic of the one who destroyed the Guild Hall on them."

That immediately quietened the Celestial Wizard, who snapped her mouth shut.

"Old man..."

Looking to her side, the blond felt her terror grow tenfold at the pure, boiling rage bubbling in Natsu's eyes. His fists were clenched so much blood dribbled through his fingers, Lucy speculated with concern.

"Phantom, they're involved in this. They dared to touch my children."

Golden light flowed around the short male like a raging fire.

"I can forgive destroying our Guild, but no one, _no one_ , hurts my children."

Lucy could sense the malice flowing throughout the room, a mix of fiery, icy, beastly and demonic rage. It was almost suffocating, the tension was that thick.

"Master, you need to calm down."

The man looked to his side, staring at the red head who spoke. Without flinching, she continued.

"It's true that I can sense the Magic of what I'll assume is the Iron Dragon Slayer on them. However, I also sense something else. Something that I don't believe we should ignore. Before we do anything drastic we should try to gather all of the details and figure out what happened."

There was silence for a while as the two stared into each others eyes.

"I-I agree with Erza."

Lucy almost yelped as all eyes turned on her. Swallowing, she continued to speak, hoping they couldn't hear the quiver in her voice.

"W-We don't know what actually happened. We can't do anything drastic yet otherwise there may be consequences."

"... It's true that we don't know all the details."

Lucy smiled, relieved that the Master was considering her words.

"However..."

The old man's eyes bore into the Celestial Wizard, however she knew their malice was not directed at her. They were filled with fury, hostility, and determination.

"It's clear that whatever happened involved Phantom. Whether they attacked us or we attacked them, it doesn't matter. Either way, it's too late for peace.

Either way, this means war."

~~~11~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~11~~~

Back in the basement of the Guild, Erza watched as the Guild prepared itself, enraged and determined looks marring their faces. She, herself, held a blank expression which almost completely disguised her growing concern. Something didn't feel right...

"Erza."

Looking to her side, the woman saw the Master watching his children with a serious look on his face before looking up, motioning for her to follow him. Walking out of the room and into the moderately intact library, they remained silent for a while.

"...Master. You know, don't you? That something isn't right."

"I knew something wasn't right from the moment I saw four of my children lying unconscious in hospital beds with barely any injuries. Those four aren't weak, so the fact that they were defeated with barely a scratch on them is odd."

"There's also that strange Magic."

"... Yes, that as well."

Once again, they fell into silence, lost in their own individual thoughts.

"... That Magic, it felt like Hitsugaya's. And yet, it felt... darker."

Looking down again, Erza knew that they were following the same train of thought. One of them just had to say it.

"If that Magic truly was Hitsugaya's, then there is a lot more to him than we could have ever imagined. A darkness in him that we can't trace. And, one day, we will need him to tell us exactly what it is, otherwise it may consume him."

"Hopefully, we aren't already to late."

After that, the two stopped talking, lost in their thoughts, before the Re-quip Wizard finally excused herself. Once she was gone, Makarov sighed.

There was something going on, something above a simple rivalry between Guild's.

 _'I'm glad that Gryder showed me that one Memory Alteration spell, otherwise this would have become much more complicated than necessary._

 _After all, the last thing I need right now is Natsu pestering me about that dragon, Hyorinmaru.'_

~~~11~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~11~~~

Lucy sat by the bedsides of team Shadow Gear and Hitsugaya, thinking. She stared at the prodigy, the now non-existent scowl that usually marred his face gone. It left him looking almost innocent, more child-like then any of the Fairies had ever seen him.

 _He looks so... peaceful. So uncorrupted. So out of character.'_

The Celestial Wizard took a few moments to really look at the prodigy. Without his scowl he actually looked rather cute, with his golden skin, large eyes, long eyelashes and slightly pink lips. She had no doubts that he would be a lady killer when he was older and no idea how someone could attack him.

Looking down, the teen was surprised to see a slight bulge in the blankets on top of the boy. Lifting them, she blinked.

Curled up, right over Hitsugaya's heart, was the mysterious squirrel that always followed him around. No one really knew where it came from, nor what it's purpose was, only that it was there.

 _'Seriously, what's up with this squirrel?'_

Smiling slightly the girl stood up, passing one last glance over her friends.

 _'I need a walk. Maybe I could get some more groceries since Natsu and Happy ate most of my food yesterday.'_

With that thought in mind, the teen walked out of the room, ignorant to the pair of ice blue eyes that watched her go.

~~~11~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~11~~~

 **A.N. Hi! Here's the new chapter. It's not the longest, sadly, but I like the way I ended it. I've thought a lot and I think I know what I want squirrel-thing's back-story to be. I'm pretty happy with it so hopefully it'll turn out well (after all, there's no turning back now). I would've uploaded this chapter yesterday but something came up and I wasn't able to start writing. Oh well. I've thought about it, and I've decided to put an alert in the A.N.'s to show that I'm still accepting snippet ideas. This is what it'll look like;**

 **~~~ALERT~STILL_ACCEPTING_SNIPPETS_RANGING_FROM_THE PROLOGUE_TO_THE END_OF_THE_PHANTOM_LORD_ARC~ALERT~~~**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter regardless of it's length and I hope you have an absolutely FABULOUS day :D.**

 **Ja ne!**


	12. WDH Ch12: Cible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail. They belong to Kubo Tite and Hiro Mashima.**

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _'Zanpakuto thinking'_**

Chapter 12: Cible

~~~12~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~12~~~

As a certain blond left the safe grasp of Magnolia Hospital, she could've sworn she felt multiple eyes on her. And yet, when she looked around, she couldn't see anyone suspicious.

And so, she shrugged the feeling off, forgetting to check the distant rooftops and the windows of the building she just left.

She remained oblivious to the calculating gaze of another blond, the emotionless stare of a water haired woman, and the icy blue eyes that watched her every move until she turned a corner and left their sight.

~~~12~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~12~~~

Natsu was pissed.

It didn't really need to be stated, but it was. He was pissed.

Why was he pissed, you ask? Well, that's obvious.

First, the Guild was destroyed. Second, four of his friends were in the hospital. Third, Makarov was hiding something. Forth, he was Natsu. Fifth, he hadn't had anything to eat that morning. Does that answer your question?

Oh, and he and his Guild were about to go to war with the people responsible for this entire mess. Actually, that made him slightly happier.

But then he realised that four of his Guild members couldn't be happy about that with him, and his slightly happier mood was ruined again.

 _'DAMNIT, I'M SO PISSED!'_

 _'I know.'_

 _'Yea- Wait, who the hell are you!?'_

 _'I'm the thinking part of your brain. I help make all of your great decisions and plans.'_

 _'Wait, you're the one who does that?'_

 _'Yeah, now listen. I have a plan.'_

 _'Okay, what is it?'_

 _'You know how most doors are made of wood?'_ Natsu nodded to himself, gaining confused glanced from the people near him. _'Well, my plan is to burn down the door, find Gajeel, beat him up, find the Phantom Geezer, beat him up to, and burn down the rest of the Guild just in case.'_

 _'..._ That's _your plan?'_

 _'Yep. Perfect, isn't it?'_

 _'You... YOU'RE A GENIUS! HIGH FIVE OTHER ME!'_

 _'I'm your brain, I don't have any hands.'_

 _'Well then, BRAIN FIVE!'_

 _'Yeah, yeah. Just try to learn something. It's so empty up here.'_

 _'You got it Brain Me!'_

 _'... Why me...'_

Smirking evilly, the pyro sped up his pace. He couldn't wait to get to Phantom's Guild and burn it to a crisp.

~~~12~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~12~~~

Freezing wind blew through the icy planes of Hitsugaya's inner world, cold enough to give a normal person hypothermia in seconds. Luckily, the world's inhabitants weren't normal people.

Lying comfortably within a deep outcropping of ice on a large iceburg, Hyorinmaru gazed out onto the frozen sea of his Master's mind. All was still, and all was white, until his gaze landed on a thinner patch of ice.

Looking into the pale sheen, the dragon saw a faint, greyish shadow swirling beneath the surface. It was barely visible, only seen by him because of his impeccable eyesight. It swirled before it was joined by a larger, even paler shadow. The two seemed to dance around each other before they disappeared.

The dragon smirked, the expression so human-like it was hilarious compared to his draconic features.

 _ **'It seems that I can still count on you, my old friend. Just try not to hurt yourself, all right?'**_

A deep rumble resounded in response, causing the Zanpakuto to chuckle in ammusment. Looking down into the coils of his lower body, he sighed. His Master was tucked safely within his grasp, sleeping peacefully.

 _ **'I guess it's time to wake you up, isn't it?'**_ he said, smiling down at the boy. It was a fond, yet sad smile. ** _'If only you could look this peaceful all the time. Then I wouldn't feel like such a failure of a guardian.'_**

 _'Well, considering the fact that he isn't dead yet I think you're doing a pretty decent job.'_ Hyorinmaru looked up at the voice and his smile instantly disappeared.

 _ **'Why are you here?'**_ He asked what looked like a simple wall of ice, but the shadow moving beneath the surface showed the truth. He could hear the smirk in it's tone.

 _'What, am I not allowed to visit lil' Toshi?'_ Hyorinmaru snarled at that, curling around his Master even more protectively.

 _ **'Don't you dare speak his name you leech. And no, you can't visit him. Soul King only knows how much you could corrupt him by even saying a word to him.'**_

 _'I guess we're lucky then that you lack so much faith in him that you lock away his own memories.'_ the shadow said in a condesending tone, causing the dragon to flinch. Before he could respond, however, the voice interupted him.

 _'Don't even bother denying it, I've already spoken to Snowie.'_ Behind the glassy ice sheen the voice smirked, the look demonic and full of malice. _'You're lucky I'm locked in this ice, otherwise I would've already told him the truth. I wonder; how long it would take to rip your relationship to shreds? What would I break first; his mind or his body? I can't seem to decide which I would like to see mor-'_

 ** _'DON'T YOU DARE EVEN_** **THINK** ** _ABOUT TOUCHING HIM!'_** The sudden roar seemed to catch the shadow by surprise, but Hyorinmaru wasn't finished. ** _'YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M DOING, HOW EVERY ACTION I TAKE IS FOR MY MASTER'S SAKE! YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIC LEECH, YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND ANYTHING I DO! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I LOSE MY PATIENCE AND DESTROY YOU MYSELF!'_**

 _'But if you do that, you'll only hurt him.'_

Slowly, the shadow seemed to fade, but not without some parting words.

 _'I am a part of him, and I am a part of you. I have just as much a right to live as he does, and I won't give that right away._

 _I promise you this, dragon. One day, I will rule this body, and it will be I alone who will destroy everything your precious Master loves. Remember that.'_

And with that, it was gone, leaving Hyorinmaru to cradle his Master in silence. For a few moments, the snowy landscape almost seemed peaceful in an eery kind of way. Sighing, Hyorinmaru once again looked down at his small Master who remained unmoved by the loud yelling. The dragon couldn't help but to smile fondly at the boy, before he frowned.

Hitsugaya was mumbling slightly in his sleep, his face crinkling up in confusion. Concerned, the dragon bent down.

 _ **'Master?'**_ No response. He tried again, nudging the boy. ** _'Master, it's time to get up.'_**

 _'... Hyo... ru...?'_

 ** _'Master...'_**

 _'...yorin...u...Hyo...'_

 ** _'Come on, wake up.'_**

 _'Fi... five more m'nut...'_ The dragon couldn't help but snort at that. His Master was so cute when he was delirious, it was hilarious.

 ** _'No, Master, you need to get to school.'_** Why not play around with him?

 _'Nooooo~. Dun wanna...'_

 ** _'You have to. Mayuri's going to come and saw your legs off if you don't.'_**

 _'Not Mayoo~. '_ At this point it was taking all of the dragon's will power not to burst out laughing. God, teasing the captain was so much fun.

 ** _'Yes mayo. And Kenpachi's going to set Yachiru loose soon because the magic gumballs are invading and we need more pink to combat them. You must go to school and prepare for the sugary war of the century.'_** Maybe a little bit to much fun.

 _'Kenny an' Yachu can figh' on their on', no mur wer~. I dun' want no gumgums.'_ At that the dragon couldn't keep it in any longer. His laughter rang through their inner world, finally waking Hitsugaya up fully.

Bleary teal jewels finally revealed themselves, their owner's hair looking like a bird just attempted to make a nest out of it. He blinked.

 _'Hyorinmaru?'_

 ** _'Ye- Yes Master?'_** the dragon responded, still recovering from the laughter. The boy blinked again.

 _'Why am I in here instead of in my real body?'_

 ** _'Because, before waking up your real body I had to wake up your mind. Otherwise you probably would've been passed out for a week.'_**

 _'A week? Why would I have passed out for a week?'_

 ** _'I'll explain later. Right now, though, you really need to get going.'_**

 _'Why? What happened?'_

 ** _'What do you remember?'_** Hitsugaya looked annoyed at the change of topic, but he tried to remember anyways. Face scrunched up in thought, he tried to think back, unaware of the dragon's worried gaze.

 _'I... remember sensing the Magic of the person who destroyed the Guild, and jumping out the window to locate it. I blocked an attack from said person, and then... I don't know what happened next. I... felt something, something weird, and then it all went dark.'_

 ** _'You and the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, fought. Because of this conflict, Fairy Tail and Phantom had no choice but to go to war because there is now no chance of peace. Both Guilds have to much pride to back off, so fighting is inevitable.'_**

 _'I... see. I'm guessing it's already started, then?'_

 ** _'I believe so.'_** There was silence for a few moments, before Hitsugaya stood up.

 _'I better return to my body then. I can't imagine what a mess those Fairies could get into if I'm not there to stop their heads from falling off.'_ The dragon snorted at that. The image was too good.

Taking a deep breath, the diminutive captain closed his eyes. He felt a slight tug on his mind, before there was no longer any cold. Opening his eyes, the boy couldn't help but to blink.

He was staring right into the eyes of a familiar squirrel, causing his breath to catch in his throat. There was something about those eyes...

 ** _'You can think about it later, Master. Right now, however, you have some idiots to help.'_**

 _'When you phrase it like that I feel like I'm back in Soul Society.'_

 ** _'It's funny what your opinion of your 'comrades' is.'_**

 _'It's true and you know it, now where are my clothes?'_

 ** _'Dunno.'_**

 _'Wow. Aren't you the most helpful flying lizard.'_

 _ **'I know, right? I'm so awesome.**_ _'_

 _'... I will never understand how you became my Zanpakuto.'_ Rolling his eyes, the captain lethargically stood up, analysing his room in the process. There were three other occupants in the room, all of which he recognised as members of the Shadow Gear team. They looked fine, to his relief, as he checked them over.

 _'At least they're... moderately okay.'_

 ** _'Agreed.'_**

Walking over to a chair in the corner of the room, the boy found some clothes. However, he realised, they weren't his. There was a long black tea-shirt and loose light blue jeans, as well some black combat boots.

 _'Someone must have brought these in. I wonder who...'_

 ** _'It doesn't matter right now. We have bigger priorities.'_**

 _'Right.'_

Quickly, he changed into the clothes -and effectively ignored the slightly creepy fact that whoever brought them managed to find the correct size for him- and put his sheathed blade on his back, the silver of it's chain glinting in the artificial light.

Looking through the window, he saw the clouds as they turned grey with rain, reminding him of when he released his Zanpakuto. Smirking slightly, he walked out of the room, completely ignorant to the squirrel attached to the back of his head.

As he walked into the rain, an unfamiliar Magic signiture suddenly caught his attention. He didn't even need to turn around to know that there was someone behind him, yet he did anyway. The sight made him blink.

A thin, green haired man was emerging from the ground, shaking side to side like some giant had grabbed his legs and started using him like a maraca. It was a strange look.

"Bonjour Monsieur. I see you are finally awake."

...

 _'... What is wrong with these Wizards? Why can't they ever seem moderately normal?'_

 ** _'Because, you have horrible luck.'_**

 _'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?'_

"Oh, pardon my manners, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Sol of the Element Four, also known as Sol of the Earth." Hitsugaya quickly realised the man was French, to his surprise. It was a good thing knowing multiple languages was a necessity for Shinigami. Still acting like a tree in the middle of a VERY bad storm, the weirdo - ** _'Like you have any right to judge.'_** _'Shut up.'_ \- continued.

"My monacle whispers to me many things, Monsieur. It tells me that you are my cible."

 _'Cible... that mean target.'_

"I see, I'm guessing you wish to fight then? If so..."

Suddenly, Sol found a sword at his throat, looking deep into the teal eyes of the captain.

"... then bring it on."

~~~12~~~W~H~I~T~E~D~R~A~G~O~N~H~I~T~S~U~G~A~Y~A~~~12~~~

 **A.N. Hi! Here's the new chapter. This one... I don't really know, to be honest. I was in a really weird -well, _weirder_ \- mood today, if you couldn't tell, and I honestly can't tell if you can see that in this chapter (hence the 'Natsu's-insane-and-is-talking-to-himself-for-absolutely-no-reason-what-so-ever' moment). At least it should be interesting... Anyways, I just received some real life problem information (Don't worry, no one died or got injured) which I was spending most of yesterday thinking about which is why I decided to post this today instead. This information may, depending on my choice, affect chapter updates in either Spring or Summer next year -maybe earlier or later, nothing has been decided yet. I'll tell you all more about it when I need to. Don't worry, it's not a permanent problem and it might not even happen but I thought I should give you a heads up. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter regardless of how weird it may or may not be and have an absolutely wonderful day :D.**

 **Ja ne!.**

 **Oh, and before I forget...**

 **~~~ALERT~STILL_ACCEPTING_SNIPPETS_RANGING_FROM_THE_PROLOGUE_TO_THE_END_OF_THE_PHANTOM_LORD_ARC~ALERT~~~**


End file.
